Let Me Love You
by lifesaver55
Summary: *Complete* When I get cought up more of this will follow.
1. Let Me Love You

This idea came to me in a song. So not only do I not own any of the 'Third Watch" stuff I do not own any of the words to the Tim McGraw songs I refer to in this Fanfic. I hope y'all like it.  
  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
  
And imagine you with me  
  
Chasing passion into the night  
  
All tangled in a dream  
  
Bosco awoke to the song in his head. He wasn't sure where or when he heard it but the melody wasn't one he was used to. Where had he heard that song before. He smiled. Faith had won the coin toss the other day and got to pick the radio station. And for some odd reason the woman picked a country station. He rolled his eyes but she has on fair and square.  
  
Oh if you could see my heart  
  
The way I feel inside  
  
You would know just how far  
  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
  
There's nothing I won't do...  
  
Faith sat in the middle of an empty living room. Fred had taken it all, Said he was though with all her bullshit. Faith lay down and her head hit something on the floor. She reached over and picked up a picture of her and Bosco on her last birthday. They had gotten so drunk. Faith smiled and traced Bosco's face. Just his face in a photo shouldn't stir such feelings insider her....but it did. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew in her heart.  
  
Let me show you what it's like  
  
To loose controlefree the  
  
desire in your soul  
  
Oooh let me love you  
  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
  
Show you things you never felt  
  
Oooh let me love you  
  
The knock on the door came fifteen minutes later. Faith stood up and brushed herself off. She looked a mess but didn't care. It was Bosco. Her best friend. He could care less if she looked like shit. She opened the door. He was standing there in his leather jacket, hair wind blown. He smiled at her in such a way her legs went weak with an unfamiler feeling.  
  
I want to taste your kiss  
  
Be the reason for your smile  
  
Touch the magic of your skin  
  
Be the one that drives you wild  
  
Bosco's eye's searched the empty room.  
  
"He took it all?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bastard." His eyes never left hers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Oh if you could read my mind  
  
You know your everything I need  
  
You'd see yourself though my eyes  
  
And you'd understand what I'm going though  
  
And just how much I want you  
  
He was mere inches from her. All he needed to do was lean over and their lips would touch. Did she feel at all what he had been feeling for months. He looked into her beautiful eyes and he knew, She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
Let me show you what it's like  
  
To loose control free the  
  
desire in your soul  
  
Oooh let me love you  
  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
  
Show you the things you never felt  
  
Oooh let me love you  
  
Faith took the step the separated them. He took her in his arm. She felt so good. So warm and inviting. After all these years she was his. Heart, soul and body. He just held her. Stoking her hair.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Bos." He separeated from her a few inches.  
  
"Let me love you."  
  
"Yes Bosco, love me."  
  
Let me love you  
  
He kissed her sweet lips. He knew this must be heaven because nothing on this earth felt so right.  
  
Let me show you what its like  
  
To loose controle free the  
  
desire in your soul  
  
Oooh let me love you  
  
Let me take you to a place like nowhere else  
  
Show you the things you never felt  
  
Oooh let me lover you  
  
They lost complete controle after that. Clothes were thrown where ever they landed and they let the desire that was buliding for as long as they gould remember explode. Neither one cared there was no bed to fall into. It didn't matter, they were oblivious to everyone else but each other.  
  
Ah, let me love you  
  
Let me love you  
  
  
  
Let Me Love You is found on Tim McGraw's Set This Curcus Down CD. If you don't own it , get it even if your not a fan, It's awsome. Let me know if I should go on with this, There is a couple more I see and my head.(Hey it's better then here voices) 


	2. Second Thoughts

Faith opened her eyes. Bosco was laying next her. She smiled. He looked like a little boy. Her hand reached out and stroked his cheek. It felt like a dream. Him being there with her. In a million years she wouldn't of thought they would ever be tgether like this.  
  
"Your staring. Did I grow horns or somethig?" Bosco smiled at her.  
  
"No." Faith slapped him,  
  
"You okay with this?"  
  
"This....meaning?"  
  
"Us. You and me."  
  
"As in?"  
  
"Your going to make me say it arn't you?" They both smiled. "Faith, are you okay with us sleeping together last night?"  
  
"We didn't do a whole lot of sleeping done."  
  
"Faith be serious. It wasn't just sex last night. It could never be just that between us. Can we still be partners and lovers?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I want to try. Hell Faith your my best friend. I couldn't bare loosing that for anything. Last night was.....well it was increadable. If we can have our cake and eat it to, I want to try."  
  
"That's the way I feel. I just hope the friendship we have can last when it's over."  
  
"Who said it ever had to end." He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Nobody." Faith smiled and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Faith,," Bosco took her face in his hands. "You mean the world to me. I don't want to screw any of this up. So if I start, give me a kick in the ass okay. I always will be your friend, always."  
  
She wanted to believe him. Faith knew it never worked the way he said. Exspecially with him. She couldn't name one woman he slept with that was still in his life as a friend or other wise. She needed him as her friend. But damn as a lover he rocked her world.  
  
******  
  
Bosco slammed his locker door. Still fifteen minutes till role call. Hell that had to be a first. He wondered wher Faith was. He left her in the shower over an hour ago. He wouldn't of left then but he needed a change of clothes. Namely a shirt. Seemed the bottons of the one he was waring last night had disappeared. A grin spread across Bosco's face as he rembered last night and the way Faith had made him feel. He heard food steps and saw Faith go to her locker. He decided he would surprise her.  
  
Faith walked in just as roll call began. She slid into her seat trying not to look at Bosco. He had beat her to work, something he rarly, if ever did. She wanted to look at him but was afraid to. Afraid she'd give something away. Faith heard very little of what Sgt. Christopher had to say. When he was done she got up and headed to check out her radio. She was to the car before Bosco caught up to her.  
  
"Faith?" She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just..." There were several people around them. "Oh just get in the car. Let's go."  
  
"We're not going anywhere till you tell me what crawled up your ass in the last hour to make you act the way you are."  
  
"Nothing crawled up my ass, you shmuck. Now get in." Faith got into the car and slammed the door. Bosco got in and slammed his door.  
  
"What did I miss Faith? Huh. An hour ago you couldn't keep your hands off me now I can't even get you to look at me." He started the car and pulled out onto the street.  
  
"I thought I could do it Bosco. But I can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can hide my feelings like you can. I'm just afraid I'm going to do something or say something and poeple will know."  
  
"We're adults Faith. It's not like were sex starved teenagers. No one will know if we act like we always act toward each other."  
  
"So we fight all the time. I might be able to fake that." Faith rolled her eyes. "This all so new."  
  
"I know baby, and we'll make. You'll see."  
  
"Don't call me that." Faith looked out the window. "It radiates intimentcy."  
  
"You need to chill Faith. If your going to be freaking all the time." He pulled over and tuned to look at her. "Just cause we did things that....all consenting adults do at one time or another doesn't mean we have to get all..logical over it."  
  
"Logical. Where the hell is that coming from?"  
  
"I'm just saying sex doesn't have to change the way we do things out here. We're still good cop, bad cop, right. The fact that we've seen eachother naked shouln't change that."  
  
"We did more then see eachother naked Bos. Or was I the only one there last night. And this morning, and this afternoon." Faith smiled. "I just think that it's too much too soon."  
  
"Too soon after Fred, or too soon for us to be doing the nasty." He looked at her. He was trying to lighten the mood and it was failing miserably.  
  
"Bosco!" She hit him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Faith we've been partners for like seven years. Every day we sit next to each other and piss and moan about out lives and loves and the shitty hand god gave us." Faith went to speak but Bosco put his hand up. "You always went home to him and I went home to who ever. I'm done with whoever's cause lady for what it's worth I was jelouse of Fred, because even on the rottenest day he had you." He took her hand. "And all I ever wanted for as long as I can remeber was you." Faith was speachless.  
  
"Faith.... say something...anything please. Because if I said to much.."  
  
"No Bosco. You said enough. You said....it was perfect. " There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, I just thought I was going to be another...."  
  
"Boscorelli conquest. No way. All those woman. I was looking for someone like you. Because I could never have you. Now that I have you I plan to keep you. As long as you'll let me."  
  
"Oh Bosco...."  
  
"55 David, robbery in progress Liberty Ave at 23rd. please respond." Bosco grabbed the radio.  
  
"55 David ten-four, Liberty and 23rd." He hung up the mike,turned on the lights and pulled back onto the road. "We will finish this later." Faith smiled and hoped and prayed they could hold it all together. 


	3. Convincing Faith

Disclaimer: None of this is mine and I know it so dont sue me.  
  
Note to all: Thak you for feeding my addiction. Some smoke some drink, I make things up as I go along. Thanks for the nice words. They really help.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Bosco watched Faith as she took the statement from the stores owner. He was trying to listen and write down a witness statement but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Faith. God this was so messed up. Maybe she was right. Maybe they couldn't make this work. An hour later they were back on the road. Bosco pulled into an empty parking lot. He was bound and determaned to work it all out.  
  
"So on the scale of one to ten. Ten being the best. What do you think our chances are?" He looked at Faith. She turned to him with a look that she saved for the bad guys.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I thought it I knew how much effort your going to put into this relationship...."  
  
"Effort...your making this sound like a test."  
  
"Isn't it? You seem to think I can't commit to this. And granted I have given you a million reasons not to trust that I can."  
  
"A million and one. Bosco, I've been with the same man for fifteen years. You've been with what like forty or fifty in the last five. How can I campare to that?"  
  
"Compare. Faith I never..." He stopped and laid his head agiast the back of the seat. "Yes I guess I have compared you...but not like you think." Bosoco stared out the wind shield. "The woman I dated...I always looked for peices of you in them. Maybe not at first, but if it got a little seriouse." He didn't tell her that more then once he called out her name in the night, leaving the woman beside him wondering who she was. "None of them were you Faith. None could compare to you."  
  
"Bosco...god you know all the right words to say." She got out of the car and started walking.  
  
"Faith....Faith get back in the car. Come on. Faith." He got out and ran after her. "Faith....damn it I have never lied to you." He grabbed her arm. "I'm not going to start now. I'm scared shitless but I'm willing to try." He got down on his knee's in front of her. "Give me a chance. Let me prove to you we can make this work." Faith looked at him. Maurice Boscorelli was on his knee's in front of her begging her to continue a relationship with her.  
  
"Bosco get up. Someone will see you."  
  
"Not till you say you will give this a shot." He looked into her eyes. "I swear you won't regret it Faith."  
  
"I'm holding you to that Bosco. Now get up before somebody sees you." He smiled his hundred watt smile and got to his feet.  
  
"You won't be sorry Faith. I will make you the happiest woman on the planet."  
  
"Let's not get to carried away mister." She walked back to the car and got in. Bosco right behind her.  
  
"You want to go to dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Faith looked dowm at her shoes. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just...Fred he never made me feel like you do. I never.....I never counted the minutes till I saw him again like a do you. He never made me want him like I want you. You make feel things that I haven't felt in a long time."  
  
"Thank you for sharing that Fiath." He turned to her and took her hands in his. "I won't hurt you. Not ever. I'm not Fred. And well like I said you know my rep and you know me. I never cared about anyone like I care about you Faith. I mean that. We'll work this all out and take it one step at a time." He looked around to see if they were still alone in the parking lot. He leaned over and kissed her. "One step at a time." Bosco turned back and started the car. "You hungry now?"  
  
Faith smiled. She was hungry all right but not for dinner. "Yeah, I could eat. What's on the menu?" She glanced at Bosco who in all his wisdom must of been reading her mind.  
  
"Faith Marie Yokas you siren you." He put the car in drive and headed back out on the street. 


	4. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bosco?

The rest of the night went by quickly. Neither Bosco or Faith had time to ponder their budding relationship. Bosco pulled into the station at elven fifteen. He and Faith sat there for a few minutes not saying a word. He turned to her. She was nervosly biting hr nails. Bosco smiled. She looked like a kid that just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar..  
  
"Hey, you want to grab some take out and a movie? We can hang out at my place."  
  
"I don't have anything to go home to." Her voice was sad.  
  
"Then come home with me. Faith, we'll take this one step at a time. We can call this our first date. If it wasn't almost midnight I'd take you to a nice resturaunt and the movies. Hell we can pretend."  
  
"Nothing spicy and no porno." She looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Promise." They got out of the car. "I'll turn in the paper work and meet you at my car after we change."  
  
"Okay." He held the door open for her as they walked into the station.  
  
"Ten minutes. Don't leave without me." He smiled and headed for the Sargents office.  
  
******  
  
Faith thew her vest in the locker. What the hell was she thinking. Bosco and her. Jezze she had to be nuts. This was never going to work. He had some good arguments but it was never going to work. He was too...sexual, she wasn't. Not that she didn't like it, but it wasn't like it ran her life. With Bosco everything revolved around the sex. Maybe thats why he was never in a relationship for more then five minutes. She closed her locker and headed outside. Maybe if she just headed home. She'd have a few hours to think things out. Not that she hadn't been thinking about it since the first kiss twenty four hours ago. Bosco was still in the Sargents office when she passed by. If she hurried she'd be half way home before he got changed and ready to go.  
  
She haeaded out the door and down the side walk. Faith felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Bosco was behind her. She couldn't read his eyes but they were almost troubled.  
  
"My car's the other way." Bosco felt his chest tighten. He knew she had changed her mind.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I thought we were going to try. Take it slow." Here was not the place to discuss what was or wasn't going to happen between them.  
  
"Go get changed Bos. We'll talk about it then." She looked at him. He was apprehensive about going back into the station. "I swear I will be here when you come out."  
  
"Promise?" He wispered. He needed her to know what it ment to him to have her love him. Needed her. In his life. As a friend and now as a lover. Bosco knew he needed more time to convice her it would all work out.  
  
"Promise." He handed her the keys to his car.  
  
"I'll be out in five minutes." He turned and ran back into the station. Faith watched him. The look in his eyes told her he was afraid of her walking away. She'd never seen that before. Women were a dime a dozon in his life. Hell he had a revolving door to his bedroom. What did she have that the others didn't. It wasn't like she was drop dead geogous like the woman he always dated. Or oozing with personality. Why now after seven years was Maurice Boscorelli making her feel the way he did. Faith headed back the way she came and got into Bosco's car and waited.  
  
*******  
  
"Damn it." Bosco thew his vest and work pants into his locker. She was doubting them again. She had too much time to think. What could he do or say to make her realize what he was feeling. He couldn't just say he loved her. She'd be heading to the hills in a second if he told her that like twenty four hours after their fist kiss. But he did love her. He'd been in love with her for a long time. Bosco couln't put a fingure on the exact momment but he couldn't remember a time that he didn't .  
  
He tied his shoes and grabbed his jacket. God he just wanted to take her home and lock the outside world out and make Faith see that he could be the man she needed. A man who loved her uncondionally and without reservation. Bosco walked down the hall heading for the door. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her to make here belive him. He half expected her to be gone when he got to the care but she sat in the pasangers seat waithing for him.  
  
"What are you hungry for?" He started the car. He was afraid to look at her. Afraid to look into her eyes and see the fear he saw earlier.  
  
"Bosco, I'm really not hungry." She sat twisting the strap of her bag. "Just take me home."  
  
"I'm not taking you back to that empty apartment."  
  
"It's all I've got." Bosco pulled in front of a diner.  
  
"No Faith. You've got friends and people who care about you. You have two of the best kids I know.. and you have me." He turned to look at her. She was staring strait ahead. "Sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"No." He got out and walked in the diner. He wanted to hit something. What the hell happened in the last couple of hours to change her mind about the chance she was going to give him. The chance to prove she wasn't just one of his meaningless flings. He ordered a couple of burgers and fries and sat watching her. He wondered what was going though her head right now.  
  
*****  
  
He was watching her, she knew. His eyes darkened by the emotions he was feeling. Faith couldn't look at him. She couldn't stay strong if he looked at her with those haunting eyes. God what was she going to do. She couldn't bear not having him a round but how could she trust that he would be there. She needed to be strong. As much as she wanted to lean on Bosco, she couldn't. Not now , not ever.  
  
*******  
  
Bosco paid the man for the food and headed back to the car. She wasn't it the mood to listen to him but he wasn't going to take her to that empty apartment. He's toss her some sheets and she could take the couch. It was better then her speanding the night on a cold floor. Bosco smiled as he opened the door. Last night the floor wasn't a bad place to be. He tossed the bag in the back seat and got in. Faith was still clutching her purse strap like it was her life line to sanity.  
  
"What kind of movie are you up for? Action? Romance?"  
  
"Just bring me home Bosco. I'm just not in the mood."  
  
"Faith, I'm not taking you back to that empty depressing place. I will not let you sit there and dwell on what ever it is going though your head. You don't have to look at me or talk to me. I'll lock myself in my bed room but I'm not taking you to that place." He pulled up in front of his apartment. Grabbing the bag of food he went around and opened the door for Faith. She didn't move. "I'll carry your ass up there if I have to."  
  
"You talk this way to all the girls Bosco?"  
  
"Just the ones that are pissing me off. Now get out of the car." She did as she was told. He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the outer door. He unlocked it and held it open as she went inside. "Now see that wasn't so bad was it?" They walked up the steps and stopped at Bosco's door. He unlocked it and guided her inside. "Sit. I'll get the sheets and stuff for the couch." He threw the food bag on the counter with his keys.  
  
******  
  
Faith sat on the recliner. She never really looked at Bosco's apartment. It was cleaner then she expected. He came out of the bedroom with a pillow, sheets and a blanket. She watched as he made up the couch. She couldn't help notice the way his jeans clung to his butt. She had to admit he had a great ass. Faith closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. God he was makeing her crazy. She opened her eyes. He had taked his jacket off and the black t-shirt clung to him like a second skin. The muscles in his back rippling with every move. Bosco thew the puillow at her when he noticed she had closed her eyes again.  
  
"Wake up. You sure you don't want a burger. I got two." He went to the fridge and got out two beers.  
  
"I could eat, I guess." She sat across from him as he grabbed plates and napkins. Bosco watched her as he got their food. She still wouldn't look at him, except when he had his back turned. He could feel her watching him as he made up the couch. He handed her a beer. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure. You want to watch a movie or someting? I got a bunch. I might even have one you might like." He took a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"I'm pretty beat. Thanks for the offer though." She slowly ate her burger wishing she was home, alone. He made her feel things she shouldn't. Not now. Not so soon after Fred. Bosco downed his beer and threw out what was left of his burger.  
  
"Good night Faith." He thew the beer bottle in the recycle can and headed to the bedroom. "I hope you sleep well. Cause I know I'm not." He slammed the door hard. 


	5. Sleepless In New York

Bosco sat on his bed staring at the door. God what was he thinking. Faith was too good for him. She wasn't in his leauge. Never had been. She deserved so much better then Fred. But was he any better? Would he make her feel special and loved? He stood up and pulled off his shirt and threw it toward the hamper. He wanted to try. God he wanted to try to be the man she needed. Bosco shed his jeans. He wanted to be the man she couldn't live without. Laying down on the bed he stared at the celing. Bosco needed Faith to see that he could be the man she wanted. He could be her friend, her partner, and her lover.  
  
Hadn't she felt it last night. In there kisses. In they way they made love. He had never felt that way before. She had thought he felt the same way, he could feel it. No woman had made him resopond the way she had. He hoped he rocked her world as much as she rocked his. But he didn't want it to be about sex. Sex was important but he wanted a relationship with Faith. Not just one night. He wanted so much more for the both of them. Bosco turned over and tried to make sence of the last twenty-four hours.  
  
*******  
  
Faith layed on the couch. She had grabbed a book off the shelf and tried to consiontrate on it. She threw it on the coffee table and stared up at the ceiling. God what the hell was she was going to do. Bosco was her friend. Her best friend. How could she handle him on such a personal level. She could handle Bosco on his worst day but could she handle him in her bed? In her life twenty-four seven? Faith turned and looked at the closed bedroom door. Could she handle the nightmere's she knew plaged him often? Could he chase her nightmeres away like he did last night? It all was too much for her to handle right now. She closed her eyes and tried to find sleep.  
  
An hour later she got up and went to the book case and returned the book and looked at the pictures that she had missed earlier. One of him and his brother, one of him and his mom and another of the three of them. Then she saw them. Four pictures. Spread out on different shelves. One of her and Bosco at graduation from the acadamy. Another of Faith and him at Charlie's fifth birthday party. The third was of Faith, Charlie and Emily at the park. Faith picked it up. He had taken it on a rare day off at the park. Fred had to work and Bosco had volenteered to take them. He had packed a picnic and everything.  
  
The forth one made Faith's heart stop. It was of the two of them. She wondered who had taken it or how he came to have it. It was taken on her birthday. She had one similer but this one was....intamite. He was looking at her, not the camera. He was smiling at her and she was laughing. His eyes shining brite. Faith saw that look in his eyes last night. He was happy. He was loved. She set the picture down and went to the closed door. Quietly she opened it. The small light on the bed side table. Faith smiled. God he looked twelve when he was sleeping.  
  
Faith watched for a minute. He had such a pained look on his face. She wanted to erase it from his face. She leaned agaist the door frame and watched Bosco sleep. She wanted to trust him. Wanted to love him. Her heart ached with the pain. Faith moved over to the side of the bed. She quietly sat on the floor next to the bed. She wanted to touch him but neither had gotten much sleep last night. If she touched him he would wake up and that would be the end of her resolve. Faith laid her head down on the mattress. Maybe morning would have all the answers. 


	6. In The Twilight

Bosco shifted in his sleep. His arm brusshed agaist someting soft. He opened his eyes. Strawberry blond hair lay on the matress. He touched it. Rembering how it felt on his chest when she laid her head down on it. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to hall her on the bed and show her how much he needed her. Gentally he moved over so he was closer to the edge of the bed. Closer to her. Closer to heaven.  
  
*****  
  
Faith open her eyes. She turned to see Bosco's face in her hair. He had wrapped it around his hand. How on earth did she get to this place in her life. She had been happy before. Before Fred's drinking. Before her world came crashing down. Could Bosco make her happy again? Could he really change his ways to become her Mr. Right? She closed her eyes. Bosco shifted and turned pulling her hair.  
  
"Oh shit, Bosco.." She pulled herself up but still landed aqwardly on top of him. He came awake istantly. Faith sparwled across him.  
  
"I must be dreaming."  
  
"No your hurting me is what your doing. Can you please let go of my hair?" Bosco unclenched his fingers and released Faith's hair.  
  
"Sorry." He moved over letting her fall onto the bed and off of him. "Faith, what are you doing in my bedroom?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She looked down at the floor. "I was lonely and scared. I just wanted to....." He reached out and touched her hand.  
  
"I'm here. Why don't you lay down."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
"Just to sleep. That's all. If being close helps you sleep. I sware I can keep my hands off of you." She layed down next to him. He pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you though this. I just..."  
  
"Your scared. So I'm I." He stroked her hair. "I need you to be a hundred and ten precent sure you want this Faith. Because once we start this there's no turning back." His voice was soft and soothing. Faith closed her eyes. "We can start from where ever you want. I just need to show you I can be the man you need me to be."  
  
"I don't know what that is right now." He kissed her head.  
  
"I'll be here when you figure it out." He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with Faith not far behind him.  
  
*********  
  
Faith rolled onto her back and hit a warm wall. She opened one eye to see the strong expansion of Bosco's chest. She fought the urge to snuggle closer to him. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. God he smelled good. How had she not noticed that before? It was spicy and erotic all at the same time. Faith carefully got up. She needed to use the bathroom and maybe get the hell out of Dodge before Marshell Dillion woke up.  
  
Bosco felt her get up. He wanted to grab her hand and pull her back to bed and tell her all the things she needed to here. Tell her that he would always be here for her weather they became lovers again or not. Tell her that he was scared too. Scared of her never treating him like she used to. Scared that he lost her for good. He got up and put on a pair of jogging pants and went out to the kitchen. Bosco looked at the clock. It was only five a.m. Putting coffe on he went and sat on the couch. He turned on ESPN and waited for Faith to decide to stop hiding and face him.  
  
********  
  
Faith ran the cold water and spashed it on her face. God she was a mess. Her hair was in knots and her eyes puffy from lack of sleep. She needed to go home and regroupe. Checking her watch she realized it was still early. Maybe if she was lucky she could go home and catch a few hours of sleep before work. The smell of fresh coffee waffered in under the door. Bosco was up. Damn, she couldn't sneak out. Running her fingures though her rumpled hair she held her head high and opened the door, not sure she was ready to face the man on the other side.  
  
******  
  
The only light in the place was the flicker of the T.V. Bosco sat with his arms on his theighs and a coffee cup in one hand. He didn't say any thing as she walked in the room. A cup, surgar and milk sat next to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and added what she needed and went to sit down beside him.  
  
"They keys are on the counter. Take my car home, I'll catch a ride into work." Bosco watched the baseball game on T.V. Not looking at her.  
  
"I can catch a cab."  
  
"Not in this neighborhood at five in the morning." He set his coffee down on the table in front of him and ran his hands though his hair. "Here's the deal. We show up to work like nothing ever happened. If you want to see where this goes the ball's in your court. I can live with you not wanting me in your life the way I want you in mine but I can't live without you. Your the only friend I got most days. I will not loose that for anything." He stood up and went to the window and looked out. "I'm willing to let go of it all. Accept your not ready for a committment from me or anybody but when you are I want to be the one you turn to. To at least try. That's all I'm asking for Faith. For a chance for us."  
  
"Bosco...." Faith looked down into her coffee cup. "I can live with that. I don't know if I'll ever be ready, but when I am, you'll be the first to know." She got up. "I'll pick you up at two. Be ready. I won't have you making us late." Grabbing the keys she headed for the door. "And Bosco..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For what its worth I enjoyed waking up in your arms." She was out the door before Bosco could respond. He smiled and prayed it wouldn't be long before she couldn't resist his charms. Laughing he headed back to bed and the smell of Faith on his sheets. 


	7. Round Two

Thanks to all of you for the support and kind words. And since I haven't said it in a while, I own nothing but the air bewtween my ears.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Bosco was waiting on the curb at two o'clock. Faith pulled up and got out of the car. He looked up at her. She looked a whole lot better then she did nine hours ago. She had her hair pulled back and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Okay what did you do to my car." Sitting next to him she handed him a soda and opened her own.  
  
"I put a new air freshener in it. The other one was ready for the trash. Other then that everythings fine." Bosco smiled. Maybe with the pressure of being more then friends off things could go back to normal. But he still ached to touch her.  
  
"Did you talk to the kids?" He popped open his soda.  
  
"Yeah. Their coming back in two weeks." She looked down at the sidewalk. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Anything Faith, you know that."  
  
"I need funiture and stuff, would you help me. There's an action this weekend upstate. Jimmy's loaning me a cargo van. Maybe we can pick up a few things."  
  
"Sure. I didn't have anything going and it kinda sounds like fun." He got up and offered Faith a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Ready for another long day in the hot sun?"  
  
"You bet." She handed him the keys and they got in the car. There was a country station on the radio, Faith went to change it but Bosco stopped her. She smiled. "I got you hooked."  
  
"No. It's just it....okay it grows on you. But if anyone asked I will deny it to my death." Bosco felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. She was back. The Faith he needed. His partner, his best friend. One day it would all come together when she was ready. Until then he would enjoy the part of her he had.  
  
**********  
  
Faith doodled on the paper in front of her. She knew Bosco was itching for some action. She smiled and drew a smily face on the paper. She would love to give him some action. Oh, hell where did that come from, she thought. Smiling again, she knew. Bosco looked over at her. His fingures drumming a beat on the steering wheel.  
  
"Want to let me in on the good news. Your smiling like a kid in a candy store." She was so in a good mood today. He wasn't sure what caused it but he was glad it happened.  
  
"Just thinking about stuff." His stuff. The way he made her feel. Jesus. Faith was worse then a kid with a crush. If Bosco knew what she was thinking right now he'd have her head.  
  
"It's getting late, you want to eat."  
  
"Yeah, I could eat." She smiled again. God she was loosing it. She'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't worth fighting. Bosco was the best friend anyone could ask for and as of right now he would take what ever she was willing to give and that suited her just fine. She looked at him as they pulled into the diner's parking lot. Hell if he broke her heart she could just shoot him.  
  
*********  
  
"Want to sleep on my couch again?" Bosco asked as he changed out of his uniform. Faith was already changed, sitting on the bench.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." She looked up to see his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "What? I need a bed remeber. If you don't mind putting up with me till Saturday when we go to the action."  
  
"No, I don't mind. You need to stop by your place?"  
  
"No, I packed a bag. It's in your car." She pulled out her jacket from her locker and headed out the door. Bosco watched her. What the hell just happened here? She must of done some seriose soul serching or something this morning. He wasn't going to agure. Fate was on his side for once and he wasn't going to pass up the oppertunity to show her what they could be together.  
  
**********  
  
Faith sat on the couch, legs crossed watching a horror movie on T.V. Bosco sat on the couch too. On the oppisite end. He watched Faith as she watched the movie. Covering her eyes when the scarier parts came on. Bosco smiled and went back to the book he was reading. The next thing he knew Faith was on top of him, well almost. She had her head buried in his shoulder and was peeking out.  
  
"Faith?" She looked at him.  
  
"Sorry. It was a pretty scary part." She moved away.  
  
"Didn't you mom ever teach you not to watch scary movies before bed?"  
  
"Yeah." She moved over a little bit. He wished she hadn't. She smelled like wildflowers. He just wanted to inhale the soft scent. The movie ended fifteen minutes later. Bosco got up and headed to the bathroom. He needed to splash some cold water on his face. Hell on his whole body. When he went back to the living room Faith was laying down. He head covered with a pillow.  
  
"You under there Yokas?"  
  
"Yeah." She took the pillow off her head. "I shouldn't of watched that." Bosco smiled a 'I told you so' smile. "Your never going to let me live it down are you Bosco."  
  
"Some day." He went in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Hey I'm going to bed. Wake me if the boogie man comes." He walked away. Faith thew a pillow at his retreating form. Bosco was tempted to throw it back but a pillow fight was way to inimate in the state he was in. "Night Faith. Sweet dream." Shutting the door behind him Bosco let out a long breath. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*********  
  
Faith curled up on the couch. She wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes the last horrifing scene of the movie played in her mind. Hell she was a New York City police officer and a little movie had scared the bejezzes out of her. Bosco would never in a million years let her live this one down. If she waited long enough he would be asleep and she could sneak in and sleep on the floor again. Or maybe crawl in next to him and catch a couple of hours. That was a tempting thought. Curled up beside him. God she was loosing her mind.  
  
*********  
  
Bosco slid under the covers and inhaled deeply. Faith's scent still lingured on the pillow she had slept on last night. With any luck she would be sleeping there again soon. If not tonight. The movie freaked her out badly. He closed his eyes and smiled. Yeah, he gave her oh about an hour before she high tailed her cute little ass in here. He would again promise that he wouldn't touch her. It would be a task, but one he was willing to handle. If it ment that sometime soon Faith would be his he would promise her the moon and the stars.  
  
********  
  
An hour and twenty minutes later Faith tip toed into Bosco's room. The small lamp lighted up the room. He had his back to her and the covers on the side closest to her where folded down. It was like he had been waiting for her. She scrambled under the covers and snuggled deep benieth them and fell asleep.  
  
Bosco smiled and turned over. She was shaking. He wanted to put his arms around her and protect her from the boogie man but he knew better. One touch and he'd be lost. He could bairly see the top of her head under the blankets. He watched her sleep for a few minutes and then turned over and tried to get some sleep. 


	8. Life's Little Pleasures

Bosco woke up with a feeling he wasn't in Kansas any more. He felt a warm body curled up beside him, almost on top of him. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine. Afraid to even look at the woman next to him he closed his eyes and willed his body to stop responding to the warmth of the woman beside him. She had come to him. But unless she woke up willing he needed to take a cold shower quickly. But he couldn't. Not yet. It felt so good lying next to her. He stared up at the ceiling. God was punishing him for all the woman he'd used in the past. He was up there laughing knowing the only woman Bosco ever wanted was draped over him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
Faith shifted bring her leg across his theighs. Bosco groaned inwardly. If she woke up now she would know just how much he wanted her. He need to go and get some distance between them. Her lips were inches from his ear when he heard her moan his name. He turned to Faith. Her eyes still closed. He felt her hips move rubbing herself on his leg. She was wet and hot agaist him. Again she moaned his name. Bosco closed his eyes tight. She was having a dream about him. And by the feeling on his leg it ws a pretty erotic one. He needed to get out now before she did something she would regret. The next time they were together there would be no regrets, no second thoughts.  
  
Bosco slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. Faith moaned at the loss of his warmth but continued to sleep and dream. He slipped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He ran his hands though his hair. God this was harder then he thought. Now he knew Faith felt more then she was leading on to. The fact that she was having wet dreams about him blew his mind. How was he going to face her when she woke up. He started the shower and ran it as cold as he could stand. Bosco gritted his teeth and stepped into the shower. God was punishing him, he knew that for sure now.  
  
***********  
  
Faith heard the shower running. She glanced at the clock. Nine thirty. Streching she smiled. She had had a wonderful dream. Her and Bosco were on a beach. No past, no present, no future. Just them and a bottle of baby oil. Faith felt the warmth coiling deep with in her. Every time she thought about him lately she started breathing a little faster. To be honest he did things to her that Fred never in a million years of marriage had done. He made her wet by just smiling at her. The more she thought about him the hotter she got. She thought of him in the shower. The water running down his tight muscled body.  
  
Faith shifted feeling the tightness in her loins. She need release. Needed to feel Bosco's heat between her legs. She shifted again. It was to soon. They needed more time before they slept together again but Faith couldn't bare the throbing. Instict took over and she began to stroke herself. The need grew stoger as she thought of Bosco naked not twenty feet away. She pressed hard agaist herself moaning his name. She needed his touch, his warmth but she couldn't deal with the strings not yet. Her rythem speeded up as she thought more about the way the man in the next room made her feel. She took her self over the edge screaming his name into his pillow.  
  
******  
  
Bosco stepped out of the shower. He heard her call him. Wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door a crack to see what she needed. Before he could say anything he saw her. Panities pulled down slightly her fingures stroking just above the material. He closed his eyes. She was touching herself. Moaning his name. OH GOD! What a turn on. She wouldn't let him touch her but she would touch herself and think of him. He grew instanly hard. A half hour in the cold, ice like shower blown to hell. He glance back into the bedroom. Her rythem had grown faster. Her hips bucking of the bed. She was nearing the edge.  
  
He watched her and began stroking himself. He was so hard it would only take mere seconds before he would explode. He turned the shower on warmer and stepped back in. He thought of the way Faith moaned his name as she pleasured herself. He knew about the tension. He lived with it every second they were together. He thought he heard her scream his name in compleation and he followed taking himself over the edge.  
  
********  
  
Faith watched as Bosco came around the bed just rapped in a towel. He was so brasion just walking out in front of her like that.  
  
"Showers free. What do you want for breakfeast?"  
  
"You." It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.  
  
"Well I'm not on the menu today. I'm the week end special." He didn't look at her. "I'll give you till then to work it all out. If you still want me then I'll be your main course for as long as you want me." He slipped int a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt. "Eggs in five minuts." He went walked out of the bed room praying he hand't screwed himself.  
  
******  
  
Faith let the shower wash away the cob webs and the doubts. She would give Bosco a chance. She knew he was going to give it all he had. She hoped she had enough to keep him coming back. She smiled. It wasn't a life plan but it was a plan. It was about time she lived for her and not everyone else. She would rock Maurice Boscorelli world so hard he would wonder what hit him. 


	9. A Hard Day At The Office

Faith tied her shoes in the locker room. Bosco had come and gone and she still wasn't ready. The morning had flew by. They had talked about everything but the sexual tension between them. It felt good to talk like the old friends they were. She smiled and grabbed her vest and strapped it on. She could live with the Bosco she spent the last two days with. He was trying hard to convince her they could make it work. If she had to make a perdiction for the future she'd give them fifty fifty odds. Slaming her locker she made a mad dash to role call.  
  
******  
  
Bosco sat in the car and waited for Faith for like the tenth time that day. If she wasn't peeing she was yaking with Kim or Alex. Bud damn was she beautiful today. There was something about her that made her absolutly glowing. Maybe she was happy. Bosco hoped he had something to do with that. He wanted to beep the horn but he didn't want to do anything to get her out of the mood she was in. Fifteen minutes later she got into the car.  
  
"Sorry. Girl talk." She put on her seat belt. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering if you could take any longer."  
  
"I can if you wnat."  
  
"No. Hell woman what happy stick beat you today."  
  
"And here I thought it was waking up with you that made me so pleasent today. Maybe the happy stick should of beat you instead." She looked out the window and mumbled. "To death maybe." under her breath. He laughed. She was picking a fight with him and laughing about it. She was in a good mood. And he had put her there for once. It was about damn time.  
  
**********  
  
The calls came one by one. One domestic abuse after another. People who once loved eachother beyond reason now were ready to kill one another. Faith thought of her marriage and what it might of come to if Fred handn't decided to leave. After like the fifth call Faith laid her head back and closed her eyes. Bosco reached over and took her hand.  
  
"Don't let it get you down. I swear on a stack of bibles I will never hurt you. I thought for a long time I might be like my dad. But I have never raised my hand to a woman and I never will." She sqeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"I know Bos, I know." She turned her head and looked at him. "We've both been though a blender lately haven't we?"  
  
"You can say that again." He kissed the top of her hand. "We're going to make this work I swear." Faith smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for the shit I've been putting you though. It's all so new."  
  
"Don't sweat it Faith. Just take all the time you need." He grined at her. "Just let the happy stick beat you every morning." He started the car and drove, hoping to find five or ten minutes of peace.  
  
***********  
  
Faith kicked off her shoes and threw herself on Bosco's couch ready to pass out. The shift ended quietly enough. They had been comfortably silent on the way home. He made a couple of sandwhichs and grabbed some beer and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"We made it though another day partner." They clinked their bottles together.  
  
"Amen." Faith took a long swig. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"You know I want to make it all work for both of us. If it means just being like we were today. I can live with that."  
  
"Me too. But I want it all Bosco. I want to wake up like we did the other morning. " She looked at him. "Do we have to wait till tommorrow for the week end special?" Faith turned and looked into his eyes. He looked at the clock on the VCR.  
  
"The specials start at midnight." He put down his beer. "It's 12:15." He kissed her. Gentally at first, tasting her warm sweet lips. The woman could make him hard with just a kiss. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her on top of him. Deepening the kiss. Faith moaned and agaisted herself over him. Feeling the pressure agast the fly of her jeans. He cupped her butt and pulled her tightly agaist him. He nibbled on her bottom lip. She tasted of beer and mayo.  
  
Faith pressed herself closer to him. The heat radiating from them could melt the polar ice caps. She pulled away a little letting her hands go under his t-shirt.  
  
"Oh god Bosco...." His tounge invaded her mouth and the fire grew hotter. If they didn't get undressed soon they's both elplode right there fully clothed. Neither one cared. The heat between them meltled any sence either of them had.  
  
"Faith baby we need to take this in the bedroom. I want you, all of you naked. Under me. I want to feel all of you." He moved her over and got up helping her to her feet. He lead her into the bedroom and stripped of her t-shirt and bra in a matter of seconds. He has his own clothes stripped then as she pealed her jeans down her long legs.  
  
"Bosco...." He layed her down on the bed and kissed her again letting his hands roam her body. She clung to him like a life line. Fearing if she let go he would disappear. "Bosco please........" He entered her in one stoke. Her breath catching in her thoat. "Yessss...." Bosco kissed her. The only thing moving were his lips over hers. Faith wimpered.  
  
"Shhhhh Baby its okay." She moved her hips goading him to start stroking her. His resolve melted and he started moving. They moved in perfect rythem. The moans and gasps egging him on. All he wanted to do was make her see they were perfect for each other. The strokes became faster and Faith's hips bucked with pleasure. She screamed his name as he plunged one last time into her sending her over the edge and him following right behind her.  
  
********  
  
Bosco awoke to Faith straddling him. She had a smile on her face as she leaned over him and kissed him. He was harder then he ever remembered being.  
  
"This they way I wanted to wake you up this morning." She began rocking her hips. Bosco closed his eyes and let her take controle. Oh god he'd created a monster. She was making feel things he never felt before. This time he came first and then with a little flick of his skillfull fingures broght her crashing down around him. Faith collapst in a heap next to him. He barly had enough strength to pull the covers over them before he passed out.  
  
****************  
  
The phone rang at a quarter to four that morning. Bosco reached for it blindly.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"I can't find Yokas. Is she at your place?" Jason Christopher's voice echo'd in his ear. Bosco looked over at the sleeping form beside him.  
  
"Yeah, she's crashing on my couch."  
  
"Get her down her ASAP."  
  
"Why. What happened?"  
  
"We got her husband down here. Picked him up for a DUI about an hour ago." Christopher cleared his thoat. "He killed somebody this time Bosco." He hung up the phone and sat up.  
  
"Oh shit what am I going to tell Faith?" He looked at the beautiful warm loving woman next to him. What was going to happen to them now.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Thank you all for making my imagination run wild. Your words keep me going and I love every last bit of in put. You guys are the bomb. 


	10. Making Things Right

Faith looked though the two way glass. Fred held his head in his hands. He was sobbing like a child. What had become of the strong mad she had married. She felt Bosco come up behind her. He put his arms aroound her waist. She leaned back and inhaled his scent. She was strung tighter then a five string guitar and felt like any moment she would snap. At the sound of the door the two broke apart and Christopher came in.  
  
"Where are your kids Faith?"  
  
"At my mother- in-laws."  
  
"Faith stay calm. I just called there. He never broght them home last night." Bosco gripped her shoulder.  
  
"What!" She spun around and stormed out the door and into the intarragation room. "Fred where are the kids?" He looked up, his eyes red and glossy. "Fred where the hell are the kids?"  
  
"What kids. You got no kids. No husband. No kids." Faith didn't here Bosco come in behind her. In a split second he had Fred out of his chair and up agaist the wall.  
  
"I will only ask you nicely once Fred. You tell me where Emily and Charlie are and I won't kill you." Fred looked down at Bosco.  
  
"You can try little man, you can try." Fred laughed at him. Bosco slammed Fred harder agaist the wall.  
  
"See that mirror. The guy behind it would love to fire my ass for beating the crap out of you but on the other hand he's got a soft spot for your wife so he may let me get away with it. Either way you got like five seconds to tell me where the kids are before I snap your neck."  
  
"I left them with the neighbor at our old place. I brought them to Faith but she wasn't home. So I left them." Bosco threw Fred back in the chair and headed out the door behind Faith.  
  
********  
  
"I can't believe that bastard." Faith rubbed her hands up and down her theighs. "He just left them Bosco. He left my babies." Bosco took her hand as they drove down the street toward Faith's building.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll go get them Faith. They'll be fine."  
  
"Why didn't Mrs. Hall call me. She has my work number, my cell, your cell, your home phone number. My God what does she think of me? What do the kids think of me? Ah Bosco I screwed up."  
  
"Faith you didn't screw up Fred did. And he's going to be put away for a long time for what he did." He pulled up at Faith's building as wasn't even stopped before she shot out of the car and up the steps. Bosco followed a few feet behind. Faith knocked on Mrs. Hall's door. She answered after a minute.  
  
"Faith dear, it there a problem. It's six a.m."  
  
"I know where are Emily and Charlie?"  
  
"Sleeping I would imagain. At this time of the morning on a Saturday."  
  
"Mrs. Hall did Fred drop the kids off here last night?"  
  
"Not with me honey." Faith looked at Bosco.  
  
"I'm going to kill the bastard." Tears welled up in Faith's eyes.  
  
"Baby come on who else would he leave them with in the building? What about that teen ager who sat for you in the summer,,,Julie no Jenny, what about her?"  
  
"She moved out last month." Faith ran her hand though her hair. "Bosco check the apartment. He might of just left them there." Bosco took his keys out of his pocked and found Faith's. He opened the door to find the kids sleeping in the pile of blankets on the floor. Bags of McDonalds littered the floor.  
  
"Faith, they're here. They're safe." She pushed past him and saw her childern sleeping.  
  
"They must of been so scared. How could he have done this." Faith barried her head agaist Bosco's shoulder.  
  
"Who know's Faith. Let's get them up and something to eat and we'll figure out what to do later." He kissed her and knelt down to wake up the sleeping children.  
  
***********  
  
They all sat around the table at the diner down the street. Faith was afraid her kids would be mad at her but they were far from it. They told her that dad had said he'd be right back but it turned into hours. They had no phone and they were afraid to leave the apartment but other then that it was a cool adventure.  
  
Bosco watched Faith. She was tiered and stressed out. They were suppose to go find some furniture today but now it looked like they needed to be here with the kids. He excused himself and went and made a couple of phone calls. The kids ate pankcakes and bacon and anything else that wasn't bolted to the table. Bosco had to laugh. They hadn't even reached that hungry teenager stage yet.  
  
"Faith I need to run a few errands. Why don't you take the kids to my place. The playstations hooked up and Charlie knows how to turn it on."  
  
"Oh okay." He handed her his keys, pocketing the one he took off the ring. He handed Emily the bill and a twenty.  
  
"Can you guys go pay the bill?"  
  
"Sure uncle Bosco." The kids got up and went to the front of the restaurant. Bosco took Faith in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"It'll be okay Faith."  
  
"I know. Thanks for breakfast." She smiled. "And thank you for last night."  
  
"Any time." He got up as the kids came back. Bosco said his good- byes and headed out to do his errands.  
  
*******  
  
Faith was sitting watching the kids playing video games when Bosco returned home a couple of hours later. He smiled as he watched the three of them so intent on the game playing in front of them that they didn't even here him come in.  
  
"Hey have I created more then one video game junkie?" Faith turned and smiled.  
  
"Where have you been all morning? I was beging to worry."  
  
"Here and there." He snuck a quick kiss. "I got a surprise for you and the kids. Get my keys and lets go." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on guys you can play later."  
  
"Okay uncle Bosco." The kids turned off the game and headed for the door.  
  
"How did you get them to do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come when you called them."  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. They all headed downstairs and got into the car.  
  
*******  
  
Ten minutes later Bosco pulled in front of Faith's apartment building and got out. Going around he opened the door for Faith and let the kids get out. He handed Faith a set of keys.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Fred's truck."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
"He had his old man's chrystler. I had a talk with the Yokas's. They agreed to gave back all the stuff Fred took and then some. Even they thought thier son was an ass about leaving the way he did." Bosco opened her apartment door. All her furniture was back along with a few extra peices and a playstation on the coffee table.  
  
"Bos you didn't have to..."  
  
"Yes I did. You and the kids need a home. As much as I'd love to have you all at my place, I knew it was too soon and way to small. I did it for all of us Faith." She hugged him and gave him a kiss in front of the kids and the neighbors and everybody.  
  
"Thank you, so very much."  
  
"Anytime Babe. Anytime." 


	11. Sexual Healing

Thanks to all you guys it's been great. I'm glad you love this story, so for you I will continue.  
  
Again nothing belongs to me yadda, yadda, yadda....  
  
Author's warning: Again I got int to R version of things. It must be the weather, I usally am so good at the G version of things. Bust somehow this story wasn't ment for the ellsion of sex. Oh by the way did I mention I'm the worlds worst speller. Just keep taht in mind when you read.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
It was ten o'clock and the kids were asleep. Bosco had gone home hours ago. She wanted to ask him to stay but she didn't want the kids knowing she ws sleeping with 'uncle' Bosco just yet. Faith smiled. Last night was the most incredible night of sex she could remember having. Fred never turned her on the way Bosco did. He rarly made her wet let alone get her off. Bosco made her hot, wet, and...he definatly got her off. The phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." Bosco's husky voice answered her. "Kids alseep?"  
  
"Yeah. They had a rough couple of weeks. But I think they'll be okay." She put down her book and stretched out on the couch. Closing her eyes she pictured Bosco doing the same.  
  
"Want to go to brunch tomorrow, then maybe to the zoo?" Faith smiled.  
  
"You don't have to intertain us Bos."  
  
"Entertain you? I just thought we could do someting fun with the kids. If you hadn't noticed, I've never dated a chick with kids. I figured it was the thing to do. Have fun with the kids and then have fun with their mom." His voice tenced a little. She was pulling away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Bosco, really. I just ment it's your day off. If you need to spend some down time alone I undersand."  
  
"Faith....I don't ever want to be alone again." He let out a breath. "After last night,,," He struggled to find the words he wanted. "I realized I need you in my life now more then ever. Waking up with you in my arms felt so right."  
  
"I know..." Faith's voice barly a wisper.  
  
"So you felt it to. It wasn't me just hoping."  
  
"Yeah Bosco. I felt it to." She closed her eyes tight when the feelings of the last twenty-four hours went though her mind.  
  
"God you made me want things.....things I know I don't deserve."  
  
"Deserve? Bosco what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm such a fuck up Faith. My life, my job. I can't get it together enough to fuction most days. How can I let anyone, exspecially you into the hell that's my life."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli just quit talking that way. We've all made our share of mistakes. I've had a few doozies myself if you reacall." She wished he was here so she could prove that everything was good between them. To kiss away the frown she know he had on his face.  
  
"Nothing can top my life."  
  
"And knowing this I still came to you. Willing and ready to deal with all that comes with taking that next step in out realtionship. Christ Bosco I've known you for eight years. I've spent more time with you then Fred. You know more about me then he ever did." She didn't mean to sound angry but she couldn't help herself. Didn't he know after last night that he had her body and soul.  
  
"Can ou deal with my family?" His tone was harsh.  
  
"If you can deal with mine. Hell Bosco we come from the same back ground, We put up with all the same crap and we did okay for ourselves. Sure we got issues. But we can work on them . Together."  
  
"You really want to work on this? Us I mean." Bosco's voice lightend a bit.  
  
"I wouldn't of started it if I didn't. I really need you Bosco. Not only as my partner and best friend but what we shared last night, I know we couldn't be anything less then lovers too." Her vosice was barly a wisper as she finished her sentence.  
  
"You couldn't need me half as much as I need you right now." He said chucking.  
  
"You want to bet."  
  
"I'm so hard right now, I could hammer some nails with this baby."  
  
"MMM You should feel how wet I am." Bosco groaned knowing she was touching herself like she had the other morning. "Your the only man who can get me this way with just the sound of your voice."  
  
"Faith are you touching yourself?" He knew the answer but needed her to tell him.  
  
"Yeah. I wish you were here. Deep inside me."  
  
"Ahhhh Faith what I wouldn't do to be there. Driving my cock deep inside you." He groaned in frustration. Pulling down his jogging pants part way and began stroking himself too.  
  
"I'm so hot Bosco. My clit it's trobbing." Faith's breath was coming in gasps.  
  
"Ohhhh jesus Faith.. God I need you so bad. I need to loose myself in you." He closed his eyes and listened to her labored breathing. It was bringing him close to the edge.  
  
"Oh yeah oh Bosco make me cum, mmm I need to cum now," Her words were gasps.  
  
"Oh yeah baby, my cock punding into you deeper and harder then ever before." He heard her moan and gasp finding compleation and a second later he did the same. It took them more then a few minutes to gain composer enough to speak.  
  
"What the hell did we just do?" Faith said still a little breathless.  
  
"It's called phone sex Faith. Duh." He smiled knowing she was blushing.  
  
"I never...."  
  
"Me either sweetheart. Me either." He wanted to hang up the phone and run over there and take her in his arms but he know he couldn't. Not now. the kids and Faith needed more time. "I'll be there in the morning. And Faith....."  
  
"Yeah Bosco?"  
  
"Next time you cum I want to be inside you," He hung up the phone and tried to get some sleep without the warmth of her body next to his. 


	12. Fred's Dead

I still don't own it so don't sue me.  
  
This chapter was written sorta by request and the idea came to me out of the blue. I hope you like it. Andorian Ice Princess this is for you girls. Thank you all for your support and in put it helps me in everything I do.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bosco awoke way to early from a restless night of sleep. Faith had only spent threenights in his bed but he was begining to think he would never sleep right again unless she was there. It was only eight o'clock when he headed out the door. If she was still sleeping he's lay down on her couch and catch some sleep sorounded in the peace of her apartment.  
  
Parking a few blocks from her apartment Bosco stopped at the coffe shop before walking the last block to Faith's. The lady smiled when she saw him come in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Bosco. How are things?"  
  
"Good Marcella. How are you?" She smiled and sqinted at him.  
  
"Good. You look...I don't know, different. You get your hair cut?"  
  
"Not lately. Two to go today."  
  
"One for Miss Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. You know what she likes." Marcella smiled.  
  
"Yeah. How is she doing?"  
  
"Real good."  
  
"You have something to do with that Mr. Bosco?"  
  
"Wouldn't know Marcella you'd have to ask her." He smiled and paid for the coffee. "You have a nice day." Bosco grabbed the coffee and headed to Faith's. The old woman behind the counter smiled. In six years not once had Mr. Bosco said to have a nice day. Something sure was making him a happy man and Marcella knew long ago it was Miss Faith.  
  
Bosco walked down the street. Hell even the old lady that sold him coffee saw the change in him. How would it be with the people that were around him. Could they know by just looking at him that he was in love with his partner. He hoped not because like her, he wasn't willing to share their secreat just yet. Taking the steps two at a time he softly knocked on Faith's door. A couple of seconds later She opened the door and let him in.  
  
"How did you know I was dieing for a cup." Bosco handed her one of the coffee's . He looked around seeing the kids were still sleeping and took advantage of it and kissed her.  
  
"MMM A mind reader I guess." Setting down his coffe he took her in his arms. "I missed you Faith." He kissed her. "I hope you slept better then I did."  
  
"A little. Sit down on the couch. I'll grab the paper." He sat down and Faith handed him the five pound New York Times and sat next to him. Putting the paper on the coffe table he pulled Faith in his arms.  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to hold you." She layed her head on his chest. Faith inhaled his scent. Her mind flashed back to last night and she blushed. Looking up into his eyes she smiled. Faith knew she could tell this man anything and everything and not feel ashamed.  
  
"I'm not complaining. How did you sleep?"  
  
I didn't. I kept reaching for you." He kissed her forehead. "But l want to take it slow. Espcially with the kids. With Fred in jail I don't want to think I'm trying to replace him."  
  
"They won't. You've always been a good friend to them. God knows how long Fred will be in prison."  
  
"I talked to a friend in the DA's office yesterday. Fred's arrainment is tomorrow. One o'clock."  
  
"I should go. Shouldn't I?"  
  
"I'd like to go to see his sorry ass nailed to the wall." He closed his eyes. "Sorry, he's still Emily and Charlie's dad."  
  
"It's okay. You'll come with me then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He kissed her again. "You better get dressed before you end up naked right here on the couch."  
  
"Yeah. But what an excuse for not going to brunch." Faith kissed him one more time and went to the bed room to get dressed.  
  
*******  
  
The whole rest of the day was the most fun Bosco had in a long time. They had a huge brunch at a restraunt not far from the zoo. And then spent the next five hours seeing every inch of the zoo and then some. It was seven o'clock before they headed home. Just as they were piling into Faith's apartment Bosco's cell phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You seen Yokas?" Chistopher's voice echoed in his ear for the second time in two days.  
  
"Since when am I her keeper?"  
  
"Since you never go take a piss without telling her about. Is she with you or not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You close to a TV?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Turn on channel twelve." Bosco reached over the couch and grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned on the TV.  
  
"What am I looking at?"  
  
"Riot at Rikers." Jason took a deep breath. "Two gaurds, eight prisoners dead."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"None ID'd yet but it was determind the fight started in the incoming holding sell about four this afternoon."  
  
"Call me when you know for sure." He looked at Faith watching TV. "And thanks for the heads up man." Bosco hng up the phone. Faith turned and looked at him. The look on her face, she knew. He went to her and put his arms around her. Bosco knew she was crying for her children's father. Because if Faith had had even a minimal amout of feeling for Fred she would have never slept with him. The tears were for the past and happier times. He held her close, trying to be the best freind he knew how.  
  
******  
  
The riot that lasted thirty minutes and killed ten people sent Rikers Island into a thirty seven day lock down. The prision's that died were killed by the hands of a few who had been planing their escape when the incoming prisioners were being prossesed. The gaurds died trying to save them. Faith sat in the dark long after her kids had gone to sleep. Bosco holding her head in his lap. Christopher called back at midnight confirming Fred Yokas was one of the eight that died in the riot.  
  
"What I'm I going to tell the kids Bosco?"  
  
"The truth. That's all you can tell them."  
  
"Will you be there? In case they hate me." Faith looked at him.  
  
"They won't hate you but yeah, I'll be there." He bent down and kissed her. "Can I sleep on your couch tonight?"  
  
"No." She sat up and curled up in his lap. "You can sleep in my bed though." She kissed him. "I was going to ask you to stay any way."  
  
"What about the kids? If they wake up?"  
  
"We'll just deal with it. Life's to short to hide under rocks." Faith kissed him and ran her hands though his hair. "Take me to bed Maurice." He lifted her up and carried in the bedroom bound and determind to chace her cares and what evere else haunted her away.  
  
******  
  
The kids took their father's death far better then Faith would of tought. They loved Fred and were heart broken but in their hearts they knew all the pain their mother felt was because of their father. Emily looked at Bosco sitting on the couch next to her mother. She stood up and went to them. Putting an arm around each of them she hugged them both tightly. Charlie came over and they held each other for a long time. When Emily finally let go all four of them were crying. Not for as much the loss as it was for what they had found. They had each other and that was what family was. Bosco looked at them and realized he wanted to be part of Faith's family now more then ever. He would do everyting in his power to convinve Faith he was ready for the comitment. 


	13. A Beautiful Morning

Faith woke up with a start. She looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock, She turned and looked at the sight next to her. Bosco was near the other end of the bed. Charlie and Emily between them. The kids didn't want Bosco to go home last night. He said he'd sleep on the couch. God only knew how he got where he was. She had to smile. He had done so much in the last couple of days. Between getting her stuff back and dealing with Fred's death. He was her rock and the kids to for that matter. Charlie wouldn't let him out of his sight.  
  
Bosco opened his eyes. Faith was staring at him from across the bed. He smiled. He loved waking up to her beautiful smile. Sometime after midnight Charlie had come and woke him up. They sat their for a long time talking about Fred and Faith and death in general. Even though he was saddened by his father's death Charlie felt relieved that his mom didn't have to be sad about their father taking them away the way he did. And the yelling had stopped. Charlie liked when he was around because he didn't yell at his mother the way his father did.  
  
"How'd you end up here?" Faith wispered  
  
"Charlie invited me. He wanted us all to be safe. He figured this was the best way." Bosco carefully got up. "Meet me in the kitchen for coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Hope you broght the good stuff." Faith got up and put on her old chaniel robe Fred had hated. She had been wearing it since he left just in spite. She looked at herself in the dresser mirror. God she looked like hell. She had shed about enough tears over Fred. She was relieved Bosco understood her reasons behind her emotion. She hadn't been in love with Fred for a long time before he left. Faith left the beedroom and went into the kitchen. Bosco was pouring water in the coffee maker. She came up behind him and hugged him.  
  
"Good morning." He turnd and kissed her. "Sleep okay?"  
  
"Fine. How about you in your six inches of space?"  
  
"You were there. I slep like a log. If I did wake up I'd just look at you and fall back to sleep." He pressed her agaist the counter. "MMM you taste good." He had to stop or he was going to take her right there on the kitchen cubbord.  
  
"Your not so shabby yourself Boscorelli. Did you talk to Fred's parents?"  
  
"Yeah. They're making the arrngements and will call you when everythings set. He brusshed the hair away from her face. "I'm going to jump in the shower before the kids get up. How long are you going to keep them out of school?"  
  
"Just this week. They seem to be dealing so well."  
  
"Us being here helps. We were honest with them. Kids hate being lied to. I know I did at that age." The kids also knew that Bosco was dating their mother and they were okay with that too but he still felt aqward so he was staying on the couch till things with Fred were laid to rest.  
  
********  
  
Bosco turned the water on and stripped out of his jogging pants. He had to ge back to work today, without Faith. Christopher had actually been decent when he asked for a couple of days to help Faith though. He aslo couldn't believe when Faith joined him in the shower a minute later.  
  
"Is there a water shortage?"  
  
"Yeah. There is." Faith put his arms around him and kissed him. He returned the favor and ran his hands over her slick body.  
  
"Oh Faith the things you do to me." He deepened the kiss and pressed agaist her, Faith moaned feeling him hard agaist her. He kisserd her neeck as he lifted her on to him growling as he shethed himself deep inside her. "Faith......"  
  
"I know Bosco....." She clung to him as he stroked in and out of her. "Ohhh Bosco...." She bit into the flesh of his shoulder trying to gain a little controle. She knew she couldn't, Bosco had her running so hot a fraight train couldn't stop what she was feeling. He took her over the edge and then tumbled over after her.  
  
"What a way to make a shower fun huh?" Bosco asked kissing her lips. "You okay?"  
  
"Never better." Faith got out of the shower and wraped her robe around her. "I'll start breakfast." Bosco smiled.  
  
"You do what you have to." He knew she was embarrased but the way she lost controle with him. They still never mentioned the night on the phone. If he did she would turn a beautiful shade of red and just look at him like he was crazy. Finishing his shower he got dressed and headed for the smell of pancakes . The kids were sitting at the table talking to Faith.  
  
"Mom can Bosco come live with us now?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I don't know Charlie..."  
  
"He needs us mom." Emily said between chews of pancakes  
  
"And we need him." Charlie piped in.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
"You need him too mom. You guys are like best friends, you know what the next step is?" This from a thirteen year old.  
  
"Emily..."  
  
"Your face lights up when the man steps into the room. He's vitage babe materal you should go for it." Bosco figured he should save Faith befor it all got out of hand.  
  
"Morning all." He went for the coffee pot.  
  
"See!" Both the kids looked at thier mom. Bosco laughed and Faith turned three shades of pink.  
  
"How much did you here?"  
  
"Not a word." He held up his hand. Bosco grabbed the plate of pancakes Faith handed him before she threw them at her and sat down. He looked as guilty as one of the kids.  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon you two need to get dressed." She looked at Bosco. "Thier taking the kids for a few hours. Let me have some time with that nice partner of mine." She smiled. "They called while you were in the shower."  
  
"Do we have to mom?" Emily wined.  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"I know. Bosco your going to be here when we get home right?"  
  
"I gotta work tonight Em. I'll come after work if that's ok with your mom."  
  
"She wants you here too she just doesn't know it yet." Emily put her plate in the sink and went to go get dressed.  
  
"Thirteen going on thirty." Faith shook her head. Charlie looked at her. "What's up kido?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look really pretty this morning mom." He put his dishes away and followed his sister. Bosco continued eating his breakfast. Faith stared at her son's retreating form.  
  
"He's right you know." Bosco looked at her. "Your beautiful this morning." He smiled. "Not that you arn't every morning." Faith smiled.  
  
"It must of been the way I showered don't you think?"  
  
"Might of been. Maybe you should shower like that every day."  
  
"Maybe I will." She kissed him. The knowck on the door stopped them from discussing it any further. 


	14. Trouble Brewing

Bosco put on his vest as Sully came into the locker room. He looked at the clock then back at Bosco. He shook his head. The kid surprised him somtimes.  
  
"Hey Bosco."  
  
"Hey Sully. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. How's Faith?"  
  
"She's hanging in there. Heard we're riding together today. Think you can hand the stress?" Bosco smiled at the older man.  
  
"I'll remeber to take my prozac before we get in the car." Sully finnished getting dressed. Bosco sat and just stared at his locker. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thiking." Bosco stood up and closed his locker. "I'm going to call Faith before role call."  
  
"Don't be late. I don't need Christopher breathing down my neck." Sully watched Bosco walk out of the locker room. He shook his head. "He might actually have a human side." Sully said to no one inpeticuler.  
  
**********  
  
Faith was laying on the couch. The phone ringing brought her out of the restless sleep that had over taked her an hour ago. She reached for the phone.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Bosco...what.." She looked at the clock. It was two fourty-five. "What's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to say hi." He smiled. God he had it bad. "I have to work with Sully tonight."  
  
"Oh man be nice to him please. He really does like you."  
  
"I know. I love yanking his chain though. Kids home yet?"  
  
"No Jack and Sarah said about eight. The funeral is at ten tommorrow morning."  
  
"Everyone here was asking."  
  
"Most know we wern't together. So I hope they don't come." She was biting her bottom lip in thought. "You're coming, arn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why woudn't I?"  
  
"Cause it's aqward and weird."  
  
"To have your best friend at your soon to be ex-husbands funeral? I'm sure his family other then his parents knew about the break up. You need to keep up some sort of appearence. It's not like I'm going jump your bones on the casket or anything." Bosco hopped that lightened the mood and not made it worse.  
  
"I'll hold you to that. You need to get to work. You still coming her after ?"  
  
"Your children seem to think I need to be there. How about thier mom?"  
  
"Yeah. Thier mom needs you here too. Be careful Bosco, don't try to be a hero to impress Sully, he doesn't like it."  
  
"I'll try not to take all the glory." He smiled. "See you soon Baby." He hung up the phone before she could argue with him.  
  
*********  
  
Sully and Bosco were sitting talking when Christopher walked into the room. He looked at Bosco and looked at the clock. Never before had Boscorelli been this early for anything exspecally role call. Maybe spending som off time with Yokas was rubbing off on him.  
  
"Okay people listen up..." Roll call was over in fifteen minutes and Bosco headed to pick up his radio, Sully right behind him.  
  
"You sure your okay Boscorelli?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's find a nice queit sector and hide for the next eight hours."  
  
"You feel it to?"  
  
"Thought it was the weather. Then I thought it was cause I got things going on in my life right now...but damn I can't shake the feeling." They walked out to the car. Bosco thew Sully the keys over the roof.  
  
"It's to hot for September. Maybe it's just that...."  
  
"No. I know what your thinking and that's a few days away yet. Scary that we both have the same gut feeling we can't figure out."  
  
"Way scary. Come on Bosco, we'll figure it our. In the mean time we better hit the streets." Both men got into the car and headed out on patrole.  
  
  
  
TBC-Sorry just a short but sweet one this morning. More to come. I still don't own anything. 


	15. I Just Called......

Bosco leand agaist the car as Sully got them both a cup of coffee. It had been too quiet for the last two hours and both men were on edge. They had one domestic that took them all of fifteen minutes to clear up. Now they sat. Sully came back to the car and handed Bosco his coffee.  
  
"How's Faith's kids holding up?" Sully wanted to talk about anything else other then the loul they were in.  
  
"They won't let me go home most nights. Been sleeping on her couch." Bosco watched the traffic pass by.  
  
"They really like you. That's always good. To have a strong male figure to look up to. Not that Fred wasn't."  
  
"Fred was a drunk." Bosco stopped before he said anymore.  
  
"Don't let it cloud your judgement."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Faith. She loved him once. He must of been a good guy for her to marry him. At least at one time."  
  
"He left her two weeks ago. Took the kids, the furniture, everything." Sully looked at Bosco. His expression hidden by his sunglasses that he could of taken off a half hour ago.  
  
"She'll be okay Bosco. She's strong."  
  
"Hell I know that. She's carried the weight of her problems and mine for so long. But he's gone now. Neither of us can change that. She's dealing and that's all that matters."  
  
"We all care for Faith. I hope she know's we're all here for her."  
  
"She does Sully." Bosco took of his sunglasses and looked at the ground. "Thanks, for letting me talk."  
  
"I hope it helps. Maybe that's all it was. Pent up emotion or something?"  
  
"You really think your having sympathy pains for my emotioal distress?" Bosco laughed. "No Sully, the shit's going to hit the fan. No doubt about."  
  
"We still have time to find that corner."  
  
"Naw, neither one of us is into hiding. Just make sure you cover my ass."  
  
"As long as as you cover mine." Bosco threw his coffee cup in the garbage.  
  
"That's going to take a lot of work partner." He lauged and Sully looked offended then laughed right along with him.  
  
*******  
  
Faith sat up in bed. The thunder outside was deafing. Both her kids had came to sleep with her an hour ago when the rain started. She looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Bosco would be home in two and a half hours and everything would be okay. Lightning shot across the sky and thunder echoed in the darkness. Faith picked up the phone and dialed Bosco's cell phone. It rang three times befor she heard his voice.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What." The rain was hitting the roof of the patrole car with gail force. "Faith?"  
  
"I said 'I love you.'" She raised her voice. "I love you Bosco." He was quiet. She wasn't sure he had heard her.  
  
"You pick a hell of time to tell me that."  
  
"I....just the rain and the thunder....it made me think."  
  
"I know, me too. I love you too Faith. I gotta go but we'll finnish this when I get home okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I bothered you."  
  
"It wasn't a bother. Nothing you do or say is a bother. See you soon." He hung up. Faith crawled under the covers and waited for him to come home to her.  
  
*******************  
  
Sully looked at Bosco as he hung up the phone. He had pulled over because of the rain. It was coming down in sheets.  
  
"She loves me Sully." Bosco looked out the windshield and smiled. "She loves me."  
  
"I heard. What brought this on I wonder." He laughed. Bosco and Yokas.  
  
"She said it was the rain."  
  
"Rain does things to people." They barley heard the roar of the SUV over the rain pouring down out side. And when they did it was all together too late for Sully to hit the gas and get out of it's path. In a spit second it was over. Glass and twisted metal littered the street and two of New York's finest lay motionless in their over turned vehicle. 


	16. Saving Sully

The smell of gasoline hit Bosco like a ton of bricks, He shook his head tring to get his barrings. He looked over at Sully. Damn it what the hell had happened. They were just talking to each other not thirty seconds before.  
  
"Sully. Come on man, wake up." Bosco grabbed his mic. "55 disbatch this is 55 Charlie. We've been hit by an unknow vehicle. I repeate we've been hit. Send fire and rescue to 2-4-5 Licoln Street. Put a rush on it I smell gas." Bosco reached over to check on Sully but the seat belt kept him from moving even an inch.  
  
"Ten four 55 Charlie. Your partner's status?"  
  
"Uncounsious. Paulse is strong." The rain contiued to pour out of the sky. Bosco hoped it washed away all the gas before they blew sky high. Reached down he released his seatbelt landing hard on his tail bone. "Shit." Broken glass lay all around him and the rain started to fill the car. Crawling out the back window he looked to see the SUV stll impailed in the side of the car, the driver slumped over the wheel.. Bosco heared the sirens and knew help was near but the gas smell just wasn't going away.  
  
***********  
  
Faith looked at the clock for the tenth time in an hour. Something wasn't right. It was only ten o'clock but something just didn't feel right. She put on her robe and went to wait for Bosco on the couch.  
  
*******  
  
"Sully you need to wake up. We need to get your ass out of this car." Bosco was yelling. The only good thing about the rain it made unlookers a minumum. Sully's windoe hadn't broked and Bosco tried to break it with the toe of his boot and nothing happened. He got sown on his knees and romovered the gun from his holster and using the but he shattered the drivers side window. "Damn it Sullivan could you wake up so I don't have to do all the damn work my self."  
  
Slidning himself under Sully Bosco reached over and undid the seatbelt, letting him fall onto his legs. "I swear no more Dunkin Dounts for you after this, cause is I'm going to be backing your ass up, your ass is going to loose some weight." Bosco slid the two of them out of the car. A spark glowed from under the hood, Bosco stood up and grabbed Sully by the shoulders and dragged him away from the car. The next spark egnighted a pool of gas. Bosco struggle but he lifter the lager man as with his last ounce of stregth he ran.  
  
The force of the explosion knocked both of them over. Landing hard on the pavement. The sounds of sirens and people gathering around them. Bosco lifted his head and survayed the damage in front of him. "That's coming out of your pay check Sullivan, not mine." Bosco's head hit the cement as he let the darkness over take him.  
  
*********  
  
His head was pounding. Damn he was hung over and didn't remember the buzz. Bosco opened his eyes. A woman layed with her head on his stomanch. Her reddish blond hair layed over him. God what the hell heppened and why couldn't he remember. What time was it. Shit he was suppose to be at Faith's by now. He turned to look at the clock. It was five. And the woman . "Oh my God what have I done." The woman sat up and looked at Bosco. He tryed to focus on her face but his vision was blurry. "I need to go..."  
  
"Bos your not going any where. You have a concosion."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Bosco it's me." He reached for her and pulled her close.  
  
"God Faith...Sully?"  
  
"He's pretty beat up but he'll make it. You saved his life Bos."  
  
"The guy in the SUV?"  
  
"Dead. No seat belt. His car blew with the squad." She touched his cheeks. " The kids are outside. Are you up to seeing them? They thought they lost you too. So did I for that matter."  
  
"Yeah send them in." Faith walked to the door. "Hey Faith..."  
  
"Yeah Bos?"  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." Faith smiled.  
  
"That's good to know." She headed to the waiting room to get the kids. 


	17. Sad Goodbye's and Sweet Hello's

Emily and Charlie came into the room. Their eye's red. Bosco looked at them. They had been crying. Crying for him. He swollowed hard and looked at Faith standing behind them. Her eye's were red and swollen too. They had cryed for him. He tryed hard to hold back his own tears but he couldn't.  
  
"Come here." He sat up and the kids came running into his arms. They hugged him tight. Feeling the warm tears on his chest he knew he had finnally found a place to call home. Here with Faith and her kids. "Everything is going to be alright guys. " Bosco closed his eye. When he opened them Faith was at his side. The kids pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"We were so scared Bosco. Mom couldn't even drive. We had to take a cab." Charlie sat on the bed.  
  
"Can you come home now?" Emily looked pale and frightened.  
  
"I'm sure I can. I'm sorry I wasn't there last night with the storm and all." He brushed the hair out of Emily's face. "It won't happen again."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Mom woke us up at midnight and we've been here ever since. " Bosco looked at Faith.  
  
"Who called you?"  
  
"Would you believe Christopher. He knew I kept tabs on you so he figured if you missed check in." Faith smiled and touched his cheek. "He's been kinda nice lately. The doctor must of uped his Zolof script or something."  
  
"Get my clothes and we'll get the heck out of this place."  
  
"Bosco...."  
  
"We have someplace to be in a few hours and I promised I'd help you though. And the kids."  
  
"We don't want to go Bosco. I think you need to stay in here and we need to stay with you." Bosco ruffled Charlie's hair.  
  
"We can make it through this together buddy. Now why don't you guys get a soda or something while I get dressed." The kids walked outside leaving their mother in the room. "You are going to find me something to wear arn't you?"  
  
"I kinda like that backless thing your wearing now." Faith went to the side of the bed and kissed him. "It shows of your best ass-ette."  
  
"Devil woman. Now get me my clothes and find out who can spring from this place so we can see Sully and be where we have to in a couple of hours."  
  
"Fred's Funeral. God I just...thank you for doing this." He hugged her.  
  
"It's the least I can do." Kissing her he then pushed her away, slapping her butt. "Go get me sprung from here woman." Faith stepped away and headed to the door.  
  
"Getting bossy already." She shook her head and went to look for a doctor.  
  
********** Bosco walked into Sully's room. It was dark and cold. The nurse looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Bosco. He's been asking for you."  
  
"He must of hit his head pretty hard if he's asking for my sorry ass." Bosco stepped to the bed and looked at his friend. "What have the doctor's said."  
  
"That he's going to live long enough to give us all a run for our money and then some."  
  
"Oh great so how long is that in Sullivan years."  
  
"I heard that Boscorelli." Sully opened his eyes. "How do you rate walking around like you own the place."  
  
"Gotta know the right people. How ya feeling old man."  
  
"I'm going to make it thanks to you."  
  
"I did what I said I would."  
  
"What the hell was with that. It was a little creepy for me."  
  
"I told you it was the weather." Bosco looked down. "For what it's worth I'm glad it was you and me. If you had been the first one out I know your would of done the same for me. If I'd been with one of the rookies who knows."  
  
"You talk to Faith?"  
  
"A little. We havn't had anytime alone. Fred's furneral is in a couple of hours."  
  
"Don't let happiness pass you by Bosco."  
  
"I don't plan on it. I know I have to work harder then I ever have before but she's worth it."  
  
"It goes both ways."  
  
"Did she even come Sully? I made them call."  
  
"She wasn't home." Bosco thought of Sully's wife. She was a selfish bitch for not coming here to be with him. "I guess I should just call it quits."  
  
"She'll come around." Bosco hoped for Sully's sake he was right. "He I need to get going. I'll stop by later, if not in the morning. They are keeping you right.?"  
  
"Yeah for at least twenty-four hours. I'm sure the city can flip the bill."  
  
"That's why the cut me loose they couldn't afford to have both of us stay." Bosco shook Sully's hand. "Hang in there man."  
  
"You too. And thanks again."  
  
"Anytime Sully, but lets not make it a everyday thing." He smiled and headed out the door to find Faith and the kids.  
  
**************  
  
Faith couldn't believe the number of people in the church. She hadn't know that Fred had so many friends and family. It seemed that they had little time with work and kids to socialize but poeple still cared about the man lying in the casket at the front of the church. Most were there Fred's parents and kids. Bosco was there for her. Then she looked up and saw them. Ty, Alex, Kim, Jimmy, Doc, Carlos, Lt. Sewrzky, and Sgt Christopher sat in the pew next to and behind her. Bosco smiled knowing she was reliefed she had good friends to stand by her at a stressfull time.  
  
*******  
  
The kids said thier goodbye's at the cemetary. Their grandparents hugging them close and prominsing to visit every chance they got. They hugged Faith too. Telling her to move on. Make the best of a bad situation, they told her. She smiled sadly as they got into Bosco's car and headed home.  
  
"You okay Faith?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked back at the kids who had fallen asleep the minute they got into the car. "How about you?"  
  
"Tiered. I'm going to go home and sleep for a week." Faith turned pale. Bosco turned and looked at her. "Faith what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She was wringing her hands.  
  
"Faith...talk to me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I just don't want to be alone tonight." He reached over and took her hand.  
  
"Who said your going to be alone."  
  
"You said you were going home. I assumed back to your place where you could get some peace and quiet."  
  
"No. If you want me to, I will. I meant to your place." He kissed her hand. "When I said home I ment with you. They say home is where your heart is. Well Faith my heart is where ever you are." Faith closed her eyes. Bosco touched her heart like no other man had. Were they strong enought to keep it together. She prayed they were. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me last night?" Faith turned her head and opened her eye's and looked into his.  
  
"Yes Bosco. I meant it. I love you. I don't know when or where it happened but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. My parner, my best friend."  
  
"I love you too Faith. More then you'll ever know." They pulled up infront of Faith's apartment and woke up the kids long enough to get them inside and in their beds. Bosco smiled at Faith as she lead him into the bed room. They both stripped and crawled into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	18. The Start of Something

Faith woke up to the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. She turned and looked at the clock. It was after eight. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed toward the sound of giggling.  
  
"Bosco I'm too old for Barbie's." Emily laughed.  
  
"So what does an almost teenage girl want for her birthday." Emily bowed her head. She was quiet for a long minute. "Em?"  
  
"I already have the best birthday present." She looked at Bosco.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Mom smiling again. She hasn't done that in such a long time." Emily got up and hugged Bosco. "Thank you uncle Bosco."  
  
"Any time kiddo, any time." Bosco hugged the not so little girl.  
  
Faith leaned agaist the hall way wall. Her kids were getting as attached to Bosco as she was. She hoped they were stong enough to deal with the loss when he decided he didn't need them anymore. Straightening up she walked into the kitchen. Bosco looked up from his pizza.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." He stood up and got her a plate and a coulple of slices of pizza. "I cooked dinner." Bosco laughed and looked at her. She was pale and looked sad. "You okay Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I just got up too quick. Didn't streatch." Charlie pulled out a chair for his mother.  
  
"Sit down and eat mom. You'll feel alot better." He went over and got her a glass and poured her some milk.  
  
"Milk?" She looked at Bosco.  
  
"I told them if we're going to eat junk for dinner it's the least we should do." Faith smiled. The kids listened to him. It was a good thing she knew but it was going to hurt so much more when he was gone.  
  
"Your good at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"With the kids. It's a wonder you haven't settled down and had some of your own. " Bosco looked at her though lazy lids and smiled.  
  
"Never found anyone I wanted to have any with." He almost said 'till now', but thought he'd be pushing it. The kids just lost the father they had. None of them needed the stress of thinking that far ahead just yet.  
  
"Mom I'm going to bed." Emily rinsed off her plate and glass and kissed her mom. Then Bosco. "If it's alright with you I want to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Fine sweety if you feel up to it."  
  
"But Wednesday.....were all going right?"  
  
"Were sweety?" Emily rolled her eye's  
  
"You forgot what Wendesday is?" Faith looked at Bosco. She had forgot and so had he. With everything that had happened the last week.  
  
"No baby. I just pushed it to the back of my mind with everything." She grabbed her daughter and hugged her. "Of course we're going right Bosco?"  
  
"Right. We all need to be there. " With everything going on with them and work he had nearly forgotten that Wendnesday was September 11. A day he realized that he was one of the lucky ones. A survivor. Faith and he had worked hard after that day. Worked hard to rescue those who survived and more importantly those who didn't. They needed to be at memorial. They needed to remember the past to go on with the future. He hugged Faith and Emily. And he needed to thank God for the presious gift in front of him.  
  
**********  
  
Faith took a shower. When she was done she found Bosco laying on the couch. He was reading a magazine and drinking a beer. She grabbed one out of the fridge and sat down on the chair .  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Something upset you earlier. What was it?"  
  
"Really, Bos." He sat up.  
  
"If you say so." He grabed her hand and pulled her off the chair and into his lap. "If I did something wrong you'd tell me right?"  
  
"Bosco, it's nothing. You did nothing. You said nothing. It's just me feeling insucure about a whole lota things right now. And your not one of them." She was never very good at lying.  
  
"If you need to talk about it...you know you can talk to me right?" He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I know." She kissed him. They way he felt made all the things running though her mind melt away. "Take me bed Maurice." He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed he threw off his t-shirt and layed next to her.  
  
"You ment what you said last night? On the phone." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You know I did."  
  
"Say it. Say it when I can see your face, your eye's."  
  
"I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"God Faith you don't know how long I've waited to here you say that." He kissed his way down her body and back up. "I love you Faith. I have for a long, long time. I was so afraid that I'd lost you after all the shit that last few months."  
  
"Never Bosco. I was just doing it because I cared."  
  
"I know. I just didn't want to disappoint you."  
  
"Oh Bosco you could never disaapoint me." She kissed him. "Never." She sat up and took of her shirt and shorts and helped him remove his jogging pants. He entered her in one storke.  
  
"I love you Faith." She smiled loving the feel of him inside her.  
  
"I love you too Bosco." He began to move and as he did he watched her. He wanted to rember the look on her face when he made her explode. Etch itin his mind so when she finally realized this was a mistake he'd have something to hold on to. 


	19. The Heart Remembers When

Bosco laid in bed a long time after Faith fell asleep. Her warm naked body next to him soothed him yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He had been cold for so long. Faith had warmed him to his very soul. He looked at her. She was so sweet. So innocent. What could he give that Fred hadn't in the fifteen years they had been together. She had been right about all then woman. But none of them had touched him like she had.  
  
Closing his eyes he thought about what Wednesday ment. It had been a long hard year of tragities in his life. Starting a year ago. No one should see what he and Faith saw that day. The crash, the explosions, the death. He had taken Noah's advice and told the shrinks what they wanted to hear to get out of seeing them but it was Faith that pulled his ass out of the hell he was in. The night she had called him to come over. The first night they made love....he was sitting on his couch, contiplating eating his own gun.  
  
September eleventh had started his downward sprial. He lost a lot of good freinds that day. Faith had held his hand as he told countless family memebers that their husbands, wives or children would't be coming home. Bosco didn't go home that night or the next, or the next. He worked his sixteen hours and returned to ground zero to unbury the hero's of that day. Faith beside him most of the time. He had given him the strenth to carry on.  
  
Then there was Faith's cancer. Bosco closed his eyes. God he wished he's done things so differnt there. She was so sick and he had his head so far up his ass feeling sorry for himself that he hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen a lot of things after nine eleven. Bosco had dropped the ball on several occasions. Opening his eyes he looked over at Faith's sleeping form. Turning over he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I promise I won't drop the ball this time Faith." He wispered and finally found sleep somewhere between three am and dawn.  
  
*********  
  
Faith sat on the edge of the bed and watched Bosco sleep. He was so child like and innocent. She knew better. Tomorrow was going to be tough on both of them. So many things had happened in a short year. Terrible things. Things that should never of happened. Starting that day three hundred and sixty-four days ago. The stress level they were both under was emence. But Bosco. He had recieved the brunt of it. His world came crashing down while she was hiding behind her cancer. And Fred.  
  
Bosco could barley look at her for months after she had told the Lutentant that he need needed help. Then the whole Chevchenko, C. Note incedent. His temperary partner gunned down by hers. The panic attacks, little Susie....it just went on and on. He deserved to be happy. Deserved to be loved. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. Could she deal with loving a man like him. Could he deal with her kids, her life. Smiling as he mumbled in his sleep, Faith laid next to him and touched his cheek.  
  
"I don't know if we can make it Bosco, but if we make it though tomorrow I know we can make it though anything." She kissed him , got up and headed to the shower.  
  
*******  
  
Bosco slammed his locker door. Faith had left before he woke up this morning. She had taken the kids to school for eight and never returned. She left a note saying she'd meet him at work. It was now two forty-five and she was no where in sight. He had stopped to visit Sully and fill him in on how the furneral went. He looked a lot beter. Tatianna still hadn't come to see him. Bosco wanted to do something for Sully. Maybe he should track her down. The door opening brought Bosco out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey." Faith went to her locker. "You look like you lost your best friend. Bosco, whats up?"  
  
"Have I Faith?" He straddled the bench and looked at her.  
  
"Have you what?" She didn't look at him. Grabbing her vest she began strapping it on. Bosco stopped her, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Have I lost my best friend?" Faith saw a fear in his eyes she had only seen once in all the years she'd know him. She turned and staddled the bench and sat in front of him. Clasping his hands she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Of course not Bosco. We made a promise that we'd always be friends, even if...."  
  
"We couldn't be lovers?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "No matter what, I'll be here for you."  
  
"Even when you find Mr. Perfect?" Faith sqeezed his hand.  
  
"Don't even go there Bosco. I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"Then don't." He pulled away from her and grabbed his jacket from his locker. "Just promise me something."  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Promise me if you ever start to feel like I'm pushing to hard or I'm going to fast or you just can't stand the sight of me anymore just say it. Don't feel you need to hide it from me. I couldn't take you hating me again Faith. Haiting me for wanting to love you." Faith stood up.  
  
"I could never hate you Bosco. Never in a million years. And especially for wanting to love me." She put her hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Are we going to make it past tomorrow Faith. Because right now I feel like the whole world is crashing down again." He took a deep breath and held back the tears. He needed to be strong but he couldn't not now, not today or even tomorrow. Maybe if he was lucky the day after that. Faith stood behind him and held him. resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We're going to make it Bosco. There is no shame in felling guilty because we survived. There's no shame in cring for those who didn't." The door to the locker room opened.  
  
"Roll call in five minutes ladies. Don't be late." Christopher yelled and headed to roll call.  
  
"We're going to get though this together." She kissed his cheek. "Lets get to roll call before Jason has a cow." Faith grabbed her coat as Bosco wiped his eyes. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I love you Faith. Thank you."  
  
"I love you too. Anytime." They kissed one last time and headed off to roll call and both prayed the night went by fast. 


	20. Here Comes The Pain

Disclaimer: I own none of this.  
  
Note: I hope I'm doing okay with this. I was worried about adressing the 9/11 anerversery but I thought I might be able to handle it. If I don't tell me.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Faith watched the sun fade behind the New York sky line. Everyday she missed the two toweres that stood pround in that sky line. Her life hadn't been a bed of roses before but after that day....so much had changed. The peolpe had become friendlier. The people they helped became more appricitive of their efforts. Why did it take thousands of people dieing to make them see that they had always been their to help. That the NYPD and FDNY had years of faithful valuante service long befor this tragity struck. Bosco, who had been rambling on about somthing stoped talking.  
  
"Have you heard a word I said Faith?"  
  
"Not really Bos, sorry."  
  
"Davis and Winters are stopping at the diner. You want to go?"  
  
"I could eat." Bosco pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He made no effot to get out.  
  
"I'm sorry about this afternoon."  
  
"Why? We were both there. We can't change what we saw Bosco."  
  
"I know but I should be stronger then that."  
  
"You can go back to being strong in a few days." She didn't look at him. Just stared out the widow. "My mom's taking the kids after the service tomorrow. She want to bring them to the burbs for some fun."  
  
"Should they miss anymore school?"  
  
"They were going to miss any way. I stopped by and got their homework and stuff this morning." She turned and looked at him. "I think we need to deal with this together. The kids want to go to church in the morning but mom will take them after that."  
  
"Thank you Faith." He took her hand in his. "But shouldn't you be with the kids?"  
  
"Bosco the kids saw only what they showed on TV. You and I were there. It's not gong to be an easy thing to deal with. I don't want either of us to be strong for anyone one tomorrow. We need to grieve. Neither of us wants the kids to see how it may or may not affect us. Hey let's go pig out, make ourselves feel beeter." She smiled. "I'll even let you buy."  
  
"Gee thanks." They got out and headed into the resturaunt. "Have you noticed how quiet it's been?"  
  
"Don't jinx it Bos. It's only eight o'clock." Davis and Winter were already there. They looked up when they heard Faith and Bosco come to the table.  
  
"Hey Bos did I thank you for braking my partner?"  
  
"Any time Davis, any time." Bosco and Faith sat on either side of the other officers. "Blame it on the rain." Bosco smiled as the waitress came up to the table.  
  
"What can I get you?" They gave their orders and she left the table.  
  
"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Winter looked at Bosco.  
  
"Can you ever be ready for something like that?" The waitress brought them their drinks.  
  
"We're dealing. You?" Faith looked at Ty.  
  
"I'm doing alright."  
  
"Yeah, getting by." Winter looked into his cup. "I have tomorrow off. My wedding anaversery. I have a standing request in." Winter looked at Faith. "So does she. She worked on the 67 th floor. Tower one." He smiled. "I guess there is a reason to stay married seventeen years, Huh." Faith looked at him.  
  
"Lucky she didn't want a summer wedding." Faith looked at Bosco.  
  
"I started believeing in mircles that day. If it had been the day before or the day after I don't know what I would of done. We lost a lot of friends that day but at least we have each other." They had been part of a lot of the sad stories but they heard very few of the happy ones.  
  
"You really got lucky their Winter." Bosco smiled. Winter handed him a picture of his wife holding a baby.  
  
"Miricle....she's three months old." Bosco looked at Winter. "They told us we'd never have kids. Desert Storm...."  
  
"She's beautiful man." He handed the picture to faith. "You got a great family." Bosco stood up. "Excuse me guys." He headed to the bathroom.  
  
"He okay Faith?"  
  
"Yeah. No more off then usaul." She watched him go and wished she could go help him.  
  
********  
  
Bosco ran the cold water. He spashed some on his face.  
  
"Get a grip Boscorelli. You need to get your shit together." He looked into the mirror. The man that was there yesterday was gone. The man who had the love of the only woman he ever cared about was replaced by a cold hearted son of a bitch that he used to be. He needed to step back. Needed to clear his mind of all the shit going tough it. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Bos, you okay?" He opened the door. Faith was standing outside. He looked around to see of anyone was watching and then he pulled her inside. Leaning her agaist the door he kissed her. Faith tenced not knowing where the kiss was coming from. His loving heart or his mixed up head. She was afraid to pull away in fear he would take it the wrong way. His lips softened on hers as he felt her relax and return the kiss.  
  
"I am now." He said breathing heavely. "God Faith I'm so sorry. All I know it this is where I feel safe. In your arms. I'm so sorry." He held her close and enhaled her scent.  
  
"There is no reason to be sorry. I'm here Bosco. Here for you. You need to let it all out. No one, not even the great Maurice Boscorrelli can carry this weight on his shoulders." He pulled back and kissed her softly.  
  
"Faith I don't know why....it's all just...."  
  
" Hey why don't I get our stuff to go and we can sit in an ally somewhere and talk."  
  
"What about Davis and Winter?"  
  
"Don't sweat it. Go out the back. I'll meet you at the car." Faith opened the door and slipped out. Bosco spashed more cold water on his face. He needed to pull it together before he totally flipped off the deep end. If anyone could break the fall it was Faith.  
  
********  
  
"Did Davis and Winter ask why we were leaving?" Bosco and Faith sat in an empty lot looking over the East River.  
  
"Told them you were feeling sick." Neither one of them touched the food in the bags between them. "We're going to get though this Bosco. I promise."  
  
"I just have all this stuff...I don't know how to make it stop running though my head. It started this morning."  
  
"It's called remember Bos. It happens sometimes." She smiled at him. "I know it's all bad stuff now but there's lots of good things to remember too."  
  
"I do remember the good stuff too. It's just it the bad stuff out weighs the good."  
  
"Then let's start tipping the scales."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's start makeing the good stuff out weigh the bad." She looked at Bosco. "At least one good memory a day. That's three hundred sixty five good memories a year. Hell with numbers like that it should only take a couple of years." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Let's not go over board." Bosco checked his watch and put them back in service. "But it's something to strive for." Putting the car in gear he thought that being it love had to be the best feeling in the world and wonderd why he hadn't tried it sooner.  
  
*********  
  
Faith met him at his car after changing. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. They had exactly two calls all night and the quiet had scared them both. They feared what tomorrow might bring.  
  
"My mom called. They came into town tonight. They're going to stay with the kids tonight."  
  
"Where are we going to stay?"  
  
"Your place." She got into the car.  
  
"Faith, you told your mom?"  
  
"No. I told her you needed a freind. She's always liked you. You have that way with women.."  
  
"Your the only woman I want to have my way with." He pulled out of the parking lot wishing tomorrow would never have to come.  
  
*******  
  
Faith laid in bed. Bosco had finally fallen asleep about a half hour before. She knew it wouldn't last. He had already woken up twice screaming her name. Faith knew the dream he was having. She had the same dream on and off for a year. It's the one where she's safe and her loved ones are inside the towers as the tumble to the ground. She had told Bosco that tomorrow was not a day to be strong. But if she wasn't strong for him would he break down. Would he loose the sprit and fire she'd grown to love over the years. What would happen to her. He was as much a part of her as breathing. Faith needed to hold on to the Bosco of the last few days and hoped when all was said and done he'd come back to her. Body and soul.  
  
********  
  
The dream was the same. He kept going back and forth into the towers helping people find thier way. Jimmy yelled at him to stop that the towers were coming down but he needed to make one last trip inside. One more...to rescue the one good thing in his life....Faith. Just as the towers fell his life was over because she was gone. Buried under the rubble that had once been one of the most magnificent buildings in the world.  
  
One act of hatedred. One act of violence. One act of agression. It changed a nation and it brought a city together. And it brought stronge men to their knees. Bosco kissed Faith's head and pulled her warm body closer. He wasn't going to let this beat him a second time. No one was going to die to tomorrow. He would hold his head high and thank God for what his life had become. It had been a long road but Bosco had finally found his way home. Faith was his forever. His miricle. Maurice Boscorelli was finally where he belonged and no one not even Bin Lauden was going to fuck it up. 


	21. Making It Though

Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing. Zip. Zero.  
  
Nte: This is it. The one I painted myself into a corner with. I'm scared I can't do it justice but bear with me and just tell me if it doesn't work. Okay here it goes.......  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bosco sat on the edge of the bed. His dress blues tighter then the last time he wore them. He was getting soft in more ways then one. Faith was in the bathroom getting ready. They had both gotten up at four and spent the time until the alarm went off laying in silence and holding eachother wishing today would pass them by. The turning in Bosco's gut continued. He knew better then to eat anything. Faith tried to get him to eat some toast. It was the mom in him he knew but sometimes it bugged the shit out of him. He had a mother. The phone rang. Bosco got up and picked it up off the dresser and answered it.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You and Yokas on the way?" Jason Christopher's voice at seven in the morining wasn't a welcoming sound.  
  
"Yeah. Her kids and her parents are meeting us there."  
  
"What about your family? Did you call you mom?"  
  
"What the hell do you care?"  
  
"More then you care to know Boscorelli. Just call her. We all need our family today." Faith came out of the bathroom. Even in her dress blue's she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.  
  
"I got all the family I need." He hung up the phone his gaze never leaving the woman standing in front of his dresser mirror.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Christopher."  
  
"What did he want?" Bosco went and stood behind Faith. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Making sure we're on our way."  
  
"You get any sleep?"  
  
"As much as you." Laying his chin on her shoulder he looked at her though the mirror. "I'm not sure I'm going to make it though this without...breaking down."  
  
"Then cry. That's what anaverceries are for. To remember the good and the bad. We lost some good firefighters and cops that day. And thousands of people who had families. We need to grieve. If you want or need to cry, do Bos. No ones going to think any less of a big strong New York cop shedding tears for the people who lost thier lives that day."  
  
"Thank you Faith." He turned her around and kissed her. "Thank you for loving me enough to see me though this. Not many women would." Bosco held her close for a minute. "We better get a move on or Christopher will send a posse after us."  
  
"Yeah." The grabbed thier duffle bags and headed out the door.  
  
*************  
  
The day turned out to be just as beautiful as it was exactly a year ago. But one thing was different. Instead of two magnifisent towers in the New York skyline there was a hole in the ground. And it was as empty as Bosco felt at that moment. He felt Faith's hand brush his and wished he could turn and take her in his arms and loose himself in her and forget the pain he was feeling.  
  
As they read the names of those who lost thier lives that day Bosco felt his chest tighten. He was going to loose it. A tear slipped down his face. He felt a hand clasp his and turned to see Emily holding on to his hand tightly, her brother in front of her. Bosco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mother standing there one arm around Faith's children and one arm around him. Faith closed her hand around his other one and sqeezed it tightly. He didn't need to be strong because the people surround him were there for him. Bosco blinked back the tears. They had always been there for him but he was too blind to see. Now on this day of remeberance he knew that he had all these people who cared.  
  
The last name was read. There wasn't a dry eye within hearing distance. Bosco looked up to the heavens and let the tears fall. His monther's arm tightened around him and he felt Emily's arms around his waist. He let all the pent up emotion of the last year flow out of him. He kissed the top of Emily's head and turned to hug his mother.  
  
"Thank you." Was all he could say to the people who had saved his life. A life that was hell on earth. They had saved him. Not only today but for the last year. Faith had put her family aside more then once to drag his ass out of a bar too drunk to make it to the door let alone home. His mother had done more forgiving then one woman should do for her son. And Emily and Charlie had loved him, uncoditionally for most of thier lives. For that he thanked God. God and these wonderful people would see him though. He looked at Faith and smiled at her though his tears. He was going to make it though today. Today and everyday with the love of the poeple who surround him. 


	22. Long Day Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me yada yada yada  
  
Notes: Thank You all for the great support. It inflates my ego enough to carry on. Once again I'm sorry about my spelling. Mostly I type to fast and I get carried away.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bosco sat in the car waiting for Faith to get them some coffee. It was almost time to go home and he couldn't wait. The last week was putting a toll on his mind and bady. Getting into a car accident hadn't helped matters any. He and Faith had stopped by the hospital to see Sully on their lunch break. He looked alot better since the last time they had seen him. Faith opened the door and handed him a large cup of coffee and slid in next to him.  
  
"Want to bet we get at least three calls before the night is over?"  
  
"I'll take that bet. People are being to nice today. Tomorrow they'll play catch up." He looked at her. "So what's the bet?"  
  
"Dinner?" She smiled.  
  
"Naaa. Something more intersting then that." Grining he tuned to look out the front window. "Looser serves the winner breakfeast in bed."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
"Naked."  
  
"I hope it's cearal cause I'd hate for you to get burned frying bacon if you know what I mean."  
  
"Your talking smart now. Just wait. You'll be the one with her ass sticking out of that I Love Intailans apron I have in my kitchen."  
  
"55 David come in."  
  
"And let the games begin..." Faith smiled. "55 David, go ahead headquarters."  
  
********************  
  
Five calls later Bosco and Faith pulled into the station both to beat to care. Davis was sitting on the bench by the lockers.  
  
"Hey man, whats up?" Bosco threw his shirt in the locker not caring if it got wrinkled or not.  
  
"Waiting for Alex to get back. She got a call about fifteen minutes ago. What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Home, shower, bed in that order." Bosco looked at Faith standing across from him.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's been a hell of a day." She pulled off her vest. "We saw Sully on out dinner brake. Said you've been up there more then the doctors."  
  
"Well he'd do the same for me." Davis stood up. "You guys take care. See y'all tomorrow." Bosco sat down and untied his boots. He watched Faith as she stripped off her vest. God she was so beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms and make all the pain of the last year go away. He would make her happy if it killed him. He got on his street shoes and stood up. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She closed her locker. Grabbing her bag she followed Bosco out the door. "I need to stop at the front desk, I'll meet you at the car."  
  
"Okay." He walked out to the car and waited for her.  
  
*********  
  
Faith stopped at the front desk and handed a report to the desk sgt. She cringed at the fact she even had to do it. But she was honest about it. The luitenant had asked her to evaluate Bosco's behavior three weeks ago. Tonight was the last night she had to fill out the form. In all honesty Bosco had been the perferct cop for well over three weeks. The perfect everything for that matter. If he found out that he was being evaluated again she was afraid he might go bullistic.  
  
Bosco had pulled up to the front door and she got in, not wanting to look him in the eye quite yet.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go home." She leaned agaist the door afraid if he even touched her she'd break down and tell him everything. Bosco knew what she was hiding. Everynight they worked together she dropped something of for the leiutenant. He was dealing with it. She was doing it because she was asked. In all fairness he hadn't had a phyctic episode in well over a month. That should make the guys uptown get off his ass for awhile.  
  
**********  
  
"God I'm beat." Faith threw her bag on the floor and fell onto the couch. Bosco hung up his jacket and went to the frige for a beer.  
  
"We made it Faith." He handed her a beer and sat down. "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing." She smiled at him. "I love you Bosco."  
  
"I love you too Faith." He leanded over and kissed her. His lips warm agaist hers. They sat there for a long time just kissing and holding eachother. Faith moaned as his hands roamed her body. "Ahh Faith, you drive me crazy."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?" She smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. A real good thing." He stood up and picked her up and brought her into the bed room. "I thank god every day that he brought you here to me." He kissed her and laid her on the bed. Bosco laid next to her and ran his hand over Faith's body. "You are the most incredable woman in the world Faith. You make it all right." It was nearly dawn before Bosco thanked Faith for being there for him on the hardest day of his life.  
  
**********  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to go make me that breakfeast Boscorelli." Faith rolled over and kissed him. "My apron's hanging on the back of the pantry door." Bosco looked at the clock.  
  
"Is it considered cheating if I call the take out place on the corner and serve it to you naked."  
  
"As long as you don't answer the door naked I think it will be okay. I hate to see the tip you'd have to give him to forget that." Faith laughed and Bosco threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Ha Ha." He got up and grabbed the phone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sweet and Sour chicken." Faith jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. "Meet me in the bathroom." She blew him a kiss. Things were going way to good. Faith started the shower. Hoping things could continue this was she looked in the mirror. "Faith what have you done?" Shaking her head she got into the shower. Five minutes later Bosco joined her.  
  
"This is getting to be a habit."  
  
"Do they have a support group for cronic shower sharers?" Faith turned and started shampooing her hair. Bosco took over massaging her scalp.  
  
"Who knows, they just might."  
  
"You have an hour to stop doing that."  
  
"Actually only twenty minutes or the delivery guy will get an eye full." He kissed her neck.  
  
"Stop that or we're never getting out of here."  
  
"Okay mom. Your always taking the fun out of bath time." They quickly showered and Faith got back into bed while Bosco went to answer the door in little more then his towel. He came back carring a bag and wearing her kiss the cook apron. Faith rolled off the bed she laughed so hard. Bosco smiled and hoped it could always be this way. Them together. Happy. Only time will tell. 


	23. Round Three

Faith checked her watch for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Bosco had been pulled into his office after roll call and had been there for going on a half hour. She closed her eyes and leaned agaist the wall. It wasn't suppose to turn out this way. She was honest with the Capitain. Bosco's behavior had improved in the last few weeks. Every word she had put in those reports were from her head not her heart. She trusted Bosco with her life. The longer he was in the Capitains office the more worried Faith was that they had misinterpeted something and Bosco would never speak to her again. The office door opened and Bosco came out with a look on his face Faith couldn't read.  
  
"Here I got your radio." She handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." He started walking away, then stopped. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith followed him out to the car. He was angry. She could tell. They got in the car. Bosco buckled up and waited for her to do the same.  
  
"You need a cup of coffee?" He stared the car and pulled away from the curb. Bosco went aabout four blocks without saying a word.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" He pulled over at the greek deli.  
  
"I thought you would of already known." He put the car into park and got out of the car leaving Faith to ponder what was said to him. There had been not one negitive thing said in those reports. Nothing that would cause him to get repremanded in any way unless the Captian thought she lied. Bosco came back with their coffe and started driving agian.  
  
"I'm sorry. They made me do it Bos. They said they were doing it to help evaluate you after your counsoling. I didn't say one bad thing about you."  
  
"Maybe you should have." He pulled on to a side street and parked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He told me that I have you brain washed into believing I'm not totally insane." He drank his coffe and looked out to the dark clouds rolling in. "Looks like rain again." Bosco winced thinking of what happened the last time it rained.  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to go for a full psyc evaluation next week." Thunder sounded. "You'll probably have to go to just for writing the things you did."  
  
"Bosco it was the truth."  
  
"I know Faith. They just don't want to believe I can change."  
  
"55 David, robbery in progress 4-6-7 Belmont. Witness say they are armed. Use extream caution." Faith picked up the mic.  
  
"Ten four headquaters." Bosco threw the rest of his coffee out of the window and his cup on the floor and headed to Belmont street. "Damn it." A car pulled out in front of them. "I remeber a time that lights and sirens meant someting." Bosco blew his horn and the old lady looked at him and flipped him off. "Did you just see that? Faith tell me you just saw that." He looked at her and her face was beat red trying not to laugh. "Oh woman you are so in trouble when I get you home." He pulled around the old lady and headed to the call.  
  
**********  
  
The small grocery store stood on the corner. As Bosco and Faith pulled up they could see the man behind the counter. His hand in the air.  
  
"Doesn't anyone belive in hit and run anymore. It's like they sit and wiat for us."  
  
"That's not a good thing?" Faith looked at him.  
  
"I didn't say that. I'm saying there was a time they took the money and ran. Now they got do all this showboat BS." Bosco unholstered his gun. "They need to show people who's in charge and then they get stupid." He leaned around the corner of the store trying to get a lay out of the tiny market.  
  
"Stupid is good."  
  
"Stupid is messy." He keyed his radio. "55 hedquarters we have two in the store. Both packing nine's."  
  
"Ten four David. Back up is on its way." Bosco leaned agiast the wall and watched the two men.  
  
"You really have changed Bos. I mean look at you now. Your not hot dogging this . Your not going in gun's blaring dranging me behind you to cover your ass." He turned to look at her. How many times did he do that? Risking her to get the job done his way? Movement in the store made him turn back to the door. The two men were headed out.  
  
"This can't be this easy." Bosco stood up straight and took three steps back. As the men exited the store Bosco body slammed them both to the ground, nocking their guns out of their hands. Davis got out of his car just as this was happing and ran to retrieve both guns. Faith looked at Bosco sprawled out over the two men, neither of which knew what the hell hit them.  
  
" Bowling for fellons day at work Bos." Davis laughed. He reached over and helped Bosco up.  
  
"Just another fun filled day at the office my friend." He brushed himself off and picked up one man while Faith picked up the other. "Well well look what we have here tweedle dumb and tweddle dumber." They cuffed the men, patted them down, read them their rights and put them in the car. "I did all the grunt work. You can take care of the paper." He smiled at Faith.  
  
"I always said you were the muscles and I was the brain of this operation." He didn't smile. Faith notcied he hadn't smiled once at her since they started work. Something the capitain said must of really hurt him. Bosco was talking to Ty when she finnished talking to the witnesses. "Ready."  
  
"Yeah let's go dump the garbage." The got into the car and headed back to the station.  
  
*********  
  
"Are we okay Bos?" Faith asked after they dropped the would be robbers into holding.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I don't have one once of guilt over those reports Bosco. I never let feellings cloud my jugement. I was honest and forth right with everything I said."  
  
"Well that's one way to get us both into therapy."  
  
"Bosco please."  
  
"I'm fine with it Faith. I just need a little time okay." He looked at her. "He just said some thing and I know it wasn't you implying them but it still hurt none the less."  
  
"What did he say."  
  
"Can we just drop it. I'll tell you when I'm ready, can you live with that?"  
  
"As long as you talk to me." She touched his hand and he pulled it away.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Bos, I just...."  
  
"Just don't." He drove in silence for a long time. Bosco knew he hurt Faith. He didn't have to look at her to know. A ball of anger sat in the pit of his stomach. He had cut the tie soon before he brought her down with him. It wasn't fair. For once in his life he had what he wanted and what he needed and now he had to turn his back on it for both their sakes. 


	24. Killing Me Softly

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.  
  
Note: Thanks to all who like this as much as I love writing ut.  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Bosco slammed his locker hard and sat on the bench. Faith got pulled into the capitians office after their shift and he knew why. Davis came in and opened his locker.  
  
"Hey man. Hard day?"  
  
"Yeah. Could I ask you a huge favor man."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Make sure Faith gets home tonight. Shes talking to the boss and I can't wait around."  
  
"Sure. Bosco are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I owe you one man." Bosco walked past the capitains office and heared Faith yelling. The shit was hitting the fan. Big time.  
  
**********  
  
Faith slammed the door as she left the capitains office. She wasn't going to stand for him treating either one of them that way. Bosco needed her and she needed him. They were a team. The hell with evaluating the situation in three months. Neither of them would last that long with another partner. Davis was sitting in the locker room when she got in there but Bosco was absent.  
  
"Hey Ty."  
  
"Hey. Bosco asked me to give you a ride. He looked a little pale." Ty got up. "I can wiat for you outside."  
  
"You see me change every day Davis."  
  
"With like twenty onther guys."  
  
"Well that's a good thing for me then huh." She smiled. "You said Bos was looking pale?"  
  
"Yeah. White as a ghost."  
  
"Did he say where he was going." If the capitain told him this afternoon what he told her tonignt no wonder he was acting the way he was.  
  
"No." Faith got her jacket. Shivering she put it on. She needed to find Bosco and talk this out with him tonight.  
  
"Okay. Just drop me off at his place. I need to talk to him tonight."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah." She closed her locker. "I need to talk to Sully too." Faith followed Ty to his truck and saw that Bosco was sitting in his car. "Talk to you later Ty."  
  
"Are you sure Faith...I mean he..."  
  
"He's okay." Faith went to the passenger side and got in.  
  
"Thanks for not leaving."  
  
"I'll bring you home. It's the least I can do." He started the car and pulled out of the lot.  
  
"I'm not letting them break us up Bosco."  
  
"You can't stop them. I'm a loose cannon. I'll be riding a desk till my retirement."  
  
"Thier wrong Bosco. Go to the damn evaluation and prove them wrong."  
  
"NO. Damn it Faith it's over. I can't fight any more. I do what they tell me and be a good cop and I still get screwed." Hitting the steering wheel he stopped at a red light and looked out into the darkness.  
  
"We'll fight this together Bos. Your a good cop and we both know that. They won't put you on a desk. I won't let that happen."  
  
"Yes you will Fiath. And you'll take the Sargents exam like they want you too and you'll get the reconision you deserve." The light turned green. Bosco hesitated a spit second befor hitting the gas. A semi came out of no where and sped past them not two inches from the front of the car. Bosco slamed on the breaks his right arm shooting out to keep Faith from learching forward. He looked at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Shit that was close." She looked at Bosco.  
  
"Too close." He drove the rest of the way in silence. Pulling up in front of Faith's apartment he turned off the engine and stared into the night. "I'm sorry it all to end this way Faith."  
  
"End. Bosco, it's just a little counsuling. I'm going too. " She reached for him but he pulled away before she could touch him. "Don't do this. Not now. Not after..."  
  
"You have to free yourself from the black cloud I'm holding you under Faith. I'm bringing you down. The capitain told me I'm ruiening your career. And he implied that if we continue our off duty relationship I'll just fuck up the rest of your life too."  
  
"Bosco he has no right to dictate what either one of us does when were not on duty." She knew there was no fighting him tonight. "I love you." Faith open the door and got out. She leaned back inside the car. "Just remember what we've been though and maybe you'll realize that this is just another bump in the road we call our lives Bos. And just remember it was you who said we'd always be friends even if we wern't lovers." She slammed the door and walked away with tears falling down her cheeks. If she had turned back just one more time she would of seen then tears in his. 


	25. Saving Bosco

Bosco sat alone in his apartment feeling alone for the first time in a long time.. Faith was only a phone call away. All he had to do was pick up the phone and she would be here. Anger raged inside him. Anger and lonliness were a bad combination. Along with the hurt and the betrayal he was feeling at the moment he didn't thing twice when he grabbed the bottle of tequila off the shelf and poured himself a big glass, hoping to froget.  
  
***********  
  
Faith stood at the frond door of Bosco's apartment building. She swore she wouldn't go after him tonight but fear got the better of her. She needed him now more then ever. Faith shuttered at her weakness. After all they had been though in the last week he still let the capitains words tear him away from everything they had worked for. She used her key and headed up the flight of stairs that would take her to heaven or maybe hell.  
  
Faith opened the door to Bosco's apartment. Only the light above the stove was eluminating the room. Her eyes took a minute to ajust. Thats when she saw him. Sitting in his recliner. Glass in one hand gun in the other. He looked up at her tears in his eyes.  
  
"Bosco, no." She stood perfectly still. Afraid to breath.  
  
"Go home Faith."  
  
"No. I will never leave you. You made me promise."  
  
"You don't have to keep it Faith."  
  
"Bosco don't. We can make it though this."  
  
"I can't fight anymore."  
  
"Bullshit. What am I suppose to do if you eat your gun? Huh? What am I suppose to tell the kids, your mom?"  
  
"Tell them I was weak."  
  
"No I won't lie to them." She took a couple of steps forward. Bosco's fingure slid over the trigger. "Put the gun down Bos."  
  
"Their going to take it all away. My job, you. Everything."  
  
"No Bosco. Never I won't let them."  
  
"You can't stop them Faith."  
  
"Don't do this to me. Don't leave me alone. I can't make it without you. "Faith took two more steps forward. "I know you never want to hurt me like that."  
  
"You'll be okay."  
  
"No Bosco. You die tonight and I will never be okay again." She took one step forward and got on her knees in front of him. "I will go down to work and work it out. I won't let them separate us."  
  
"He won't listen."  
  
"Yes he will." Faith laid her hand on his hand with the gun. "I love you Bosco." She laid her head on his lap. "I need you here with me." She felt his hand slide off the gun and into her hair. She slid the gun over as he sobbed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith. I just....."  
  
"We're going to get though this. I swear." Faith raised her head and kissed him. She needed to fell alive and prove to him that she was going to make it all right. She took the drink out of his hand and sat in his lap kissing him hard. "Love me Maurice. Don't ever stop." She needed to feel alve and make him feel loved.  
  
"Faith...Oh god Faith I'm so sorry. I just...."  
  
"Sheeee just love me and we can forget this all happened. We'll figure it all out in the morning." She got up and lead him into the bed room and showed him how much she needed him.. 


	26. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.  
  
Notes:Thanks for the input and I'm sorry for long wiats but jeeze I've actually been sleeping at night.  
  
********************************************  
  
Bosco watched Faith sleep. God he nearly blew it last night. Sitting in the chair thinking about it all he had paniced. He hadn't thought of what ding that way would do to Faith, his mother or the kids. Reaching over he brushed the hair out of Faith's face and looked at her for a long time. She had saved him before and she would save him again. She knew he wasn't weak just afraid of being alone. He needed her now more then ever. How could she forgive him for what he had done last night, when he couldn't forgive himself. Getting up he headed for the kichen and the coffee he needed to wake up.  
  
********************************************  
  
Faith turned over to find the bed empty. She sat up and grabbed her t- shirt and panties and slipped them on. God she had been so tired, but she didn't want him to be alone. He was standing in the kitchen turning pancakes when she flew our of the bed room. He looked up and saw the fear in her eyes. Faith looked over at the coffee table where the gun had been left last night.  
  
"It's in the gun case in the closet where it belongs." He winced knowing he'd lost her trust. "I'm sorry Faith. Sorry for last night and then things I said. It was a reaction to something I wasn't ready for. I'm not ready to give up my job and I'm damn sure I'm in the hell not ready to give up you, on us."  
  
"We'll work it our Bosco." Faith went to him. He took the last pancake out of the pan and turned to hold her. "Everything. The job, the personal stuff. I promise. I don't care what we have to do."  
  
"I can't make without you here or out there Faith. I just can't trust anyone else to watch my back. Not now. Not when everything is so fucked up."  
  
"Sully will be back on duty next week, maybe we can swing a change there for a while till the capitain gets his head out of his ass." Faith ran her hand down Bosco's stubbled cheek. "Like I said, I'll work it out."  
  
"I don't want you to fight my battles for me Faith."  
  
"This one's our battle Bosco." Faith kissed him. "Can I get some of these pancakes or are they all for you?"  
  
"I guess I can share, as long as you clean up."  
  
"Deal." The sun came out later that day and Faith hoped that was a good sign of things to come.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Capitian, I need to talk to you." Faith stepped into the man's office.  
  
"Sit down Yokas." He motioned to the chair. Handing her a file he sat back and looked at her. "I fired Sgt Malloy this morning."  
  
"Sir?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"Are those the reports you filed?" She glanced over them.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I figured as much." He sat forward and leaned on his desk. "I got an earfull from officer Sullivan this morning. He called me at home."  
  
"At home sir?"  
  
"At home."  
  
" I'm sorry I did't...." He held up his hand.  
  
"You and I both know when Sully sets his mind on something." Faith smiled. "So I looked over the reports again. It wasn't like you to say so many negitive things about your parnter. So I confronted Malloy and he gave me your original reports."  
  
"Why would he lie that way sir?"  
  
"Pleaded the fifth on that one. Anyway I went over your reports and realized what a mistake it would be to seperate the two of you. You seem to keep Boscorelli grounded and I think that's what he needs right now." He looked at her. "And I'm assuming it's what you want and need right now too."  
  
"Yes sir. I know it's strange but after so many years....it's like we compliment each other. I know he has his jags where he goes off but to seperate us..."  
  
"Would be a worse problem then a solution. So with that what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"I think we just about covered it sir." Faith stood up. "Thank you for seeing the truth before it was too late."  
  
"If you need me to talk to Boscorelli I will. I said some things that might of gave him an inclination that I distrusted him. I was going by Malloy's reports."  
  
"An apoligy might be in order. I'll have him stop by on Monday before out shift. Thanks again." Faith left the Capitains office happier then she had been in the last twenty four hours and headed to Bosco's apartment to share her good news. 


	27. Together Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long with this one. I just wanted to be perfect...well except my spelling. You know how I get when I take too long.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Bosco sat and watched a Yankee game on television. He taken a shower early and felt his head had cleared, He needed Faith like he needed no other woman in his life. He thought of Nicole and how he once thought she was the love of his life. How could he of cared for the selfish bitch was beyond him. Faiht was all he needed now and forever. He heard he key in the door and got up. She was smiling as she set the bag of groceries on the counter.  
  
"Hey." He kissed her. God she felt so good in his arms.  
  
"I talked to the Capitain Bos. It was all a mistake. Malloy forged my reports. He tought I was scared to work with you." She kissed him. "Monday morning you and I are are riding together again."  
  
"Thank God. Faith I'm really sorry about last night."  
  
"This is the last time we'll metion it, okay. I know your sorry and so I'm I." She took off her jacket and shoes. "Come on I got stuff for taco's. Let's make dinner and watch some stupid movies."  
  
"Horror?"  
  
"As long as we sleep in the same bed." She laughed and started putting away the groceries.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Bosco sat on the hood of the patrole car and watched the set. Faith had run into the sation to pick up another citation book. She had written fifty of them in the last four hours and she seemed in no mood to stop. Sully came up to him dressed in street clothes.  
  
"Hey hows things?" He looked at Bosco. All signs of the stress he'd been under in the last week gone from his face.  
  
"Great. How are you old man?" Bosco smiled.  
  
"Alive thanks to you my friend."  
  
"Thanks Sully. Faith told me you went to bat for us the other day." He shook the older mans hand.  
  
"One good turn deserves another."  
  
"You heard from Tatiana?"  
  
"No. Better she's gone Bosco. Really. I didn't need that kid trouble in my life."  
  
"I'm sorry Sully."  
  
"Don't be. How's things with Faith?"  
  
"Better then I thought they ever would be." He shifted his waight and looked at the older man. "I can't think about what I would of done if they seperated us out here. No one not even you could put up with my sorry ass for the duration."  
  
"I found out why Mallory did what he did."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"He was dating Nicole last I heard."  
  
"He should be glad I moved on."  
  
"He was. She wasn't. Didn't think you should be happy one way or the other I guess." Sully watched Faith come out of the station. "Hey I gotta go talk to Christopher about coming back."  
  
"Davis will be happy." Faith stopped in front of the two me.  
  
"Hey Sully. Coming back to work?"  
  
"Tomorrow if I can swing it. You two take it easy okay."  
  
"Yeah. And thanks again Sully. For everything."  
  
"Thanks for saving my ass Bosco. I still owe you."  
  
"No. We owe you. Take it easy Sully. Hopefully we will see you tommorrow." Faith and Bosco got into the car. Faith smiled as she puther citation book in her breif case.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like seeing you and Sully getting along. It makes me all warm inside." Bosco put the car into drive and looked at her.  
  
"I'll make you all warm inside. Just wait till we get home."  
  
"Promises, Promises." They both laughed and headed out to rid the streets of crime.  
  
  
  
Sorry so short but I'm getting back into the swing with this one. Should I go on or leave it at this? TBC or Not TBC? That is the question. 


	28. Emily

Note: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the support.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Emily sat at the kitchen table doing her home work. She watched as Bosco washed the dinner dishs. He had made his mom so happy in the last few weeks. Happier then she had ever seen her with her dad. Bosco was an okay guy. She smiled. He was definatly babe material. He turned and put some dishes in the cubbard.  
  
"You need some help kiddo?"  
  
"No. Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah Em."  
  
"Are you coming to live with us?"  
  
"Your mom and me haven't discussed it. Why?"  
  
"I guess it would just be easier. Cheaper too."  
  
"Well when and if the subject comes up can I count you to be on my side?"  
  
"You think mom wouldn't go for it? I mean she can't keep her eyes and hands off of you."  
  
"Are you sure your only thirteen?"  
  
"Last time I checked." She smiled. "I mean it Bosco. You really make her happy." Bosco turned a dinning room chair around and straddled it.  
  
"She make me happy too Em. So do you and Charlie. I know I'm not your dad, but I'd like to help out when ever I can. You know homework, advice, stuff like that." He looked at the girl in front of him. "I know your getting to be to old for barbi's and girl scouts and stuff like that. But I want to be here for your for what ever. You know scaring boys and all that good clean fun."  
  
"I woudn't have it any other way Bosco. But you have to be on my side once in a while. You know having one cop as a parent was tough but to have two....." Emily put her hand on her mouth. She had said too much. Great she was going to scare Bosco away.  
  
"When the time comes Emily I would love to be the next best thing to a real dad to you and Charlie. I want to give your mom a lot of time to figure out if I'm the one she wants. She was married to your dad a long time. And he loved you and Charlie more then anything. I just don't want to step on any toes."  
  
"Bosco, dad's dead. You can't step on his toes. And grandma and grandpa like you. The know daddy left mom."  
  
"Honey it's more complicated then that. I love your mom. I have for a very long time. She's just now feeling the same way and I don't want to rush her. I don't want to scare her away."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Emily, I have a seacret to tell you. When I was little my dad used to hit me. And my mom and my brother. Out of the three of us I'd like to think I came out of it better then they did. But in my heart I look at your mom with all the love in my heart and think what if I turn out like him. What if one day she says or does something and out of no where I hit her."  
  
"Bosco you would never do that."  
  
"You know that and she knows that. But right now my heart's telling me that there is a chance, even though slim, that I might hurt her. And I can't deal with that. I can't deal with what might happen if it does happen." He looked down at the floor. "I made an appointment with a doctor."  
  
"A shrink?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, a shrink. I want to deal with all my crap before I think about bringing you guys into my life 100%. You and Charlie and your mom are in my heart. But my head's telling me I'm a ticking time bomb."  
  
"Don't they say admiting you have a problem is half the battle."  
  
"Yeah kiddo. But I want to be the best husband and father I can be. I want to wake up every morning knowing I won't go off and hurt my family."  
  
"Mom says your a hot head but you keep it in check. Doesn't that apply to home as well as work. I mean I know about some stuff, I heard mom and dad talking but I know you'd never hurt us Bosco. Ever."  
  
"I just want to be sure baby. I want to be everyting you and your mom need me to be."  
  
"Your already that and a bag of chips Bosco." He tosseled her hair.  
  
"Finnish your homework sqirt." He got up and went back to washing dishes. Faith stood in the hall and wiped her tears. God life was just to perfect. Bosco loved them all enough to get help with his child hood fears. With an appointment with a shrink no less.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Faith wouldn't let Bosco go home that night. She kept him in her bed all night. He wondered what he did to deseve this woman. Pulling her close he fell into the best sleep he had in a long time. 


	29. Bosco's First Christmas

Disclaimer:I own Nothing  
  
Notes: I'm thinking of wrapping this one up my friends but I swear when I get everything else caught up I will return to Bosco and Faith. So lets windethings down in a grand mannor, shall we.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
DECEMBER 24, 2002  
  
  
  
The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. The lights sparkeled brightly. Bosco watched the angel on the top of the tree and smiled. He had nearly toppled the tree trying to get that thing to stay on the top of the tree. In the end he lifted Charlie up to put her where she belonged. Faith had gone to bed long ago, and the kids were both curled up on the couch next to him watching some Christmas special. He looked over at the Faith's children. They were getting so bid so fast. It had been hard to buy presents for them this year knowing that they wern't so little anymore. Every year he bought a truck for Charlie and a doll for Em. Getting to know them the last few months he knew Emily was past the doll stage. As for Charlie, well every boy needed trucks no matter how big they get.  
  
"Bosco?" Emily broke him out of his thoughts. "What did you get mom for Christmas?" He looked confused.  
  
"I was suppose to buy your mom a Christmas present? Oh oh." Emily looked almost horrified. "Yes Em, I bought your mom a Christmas present." She smiled.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't forget." She went back to her movie. Forget. How could he forget to buy a present for the one person in the world who ment everything to him.  
  
"Hey guys it's getting late. You need to get to bed."  
  
"Are you staying?"  
  
"I hadn't planned on it. I was going to come back in the morning."  
  
"What's the sence. We're going to be up in like four hours and mom will make us wait till you get here to unwrap presents. Just stay."  
  
"Em."  
  
"Bosco you love my mother and she loves you. So don't you think it's a little lame that you go home for a few hours a night just to come back and have breakfeast with us." The girl was way to old for her years. "Just stay tonight okay. "  
  
"Okay Emily. Go to bed."  
  
"You too. No sleeping on the couch."  
  
"God your getting as bossy as your mother."  
  
"But you love it." Emily woke up Charlie and they headed to bed. "Not the couch Bosco."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Santa's not going to be nice to you."  
  
"Yes he is." She smiled. Bosco got up and headed to the kitchen. He rinsed out his glass and put it in the sink. Looking at his watch he noticed it was midnight. He really should go home. Going to Faith's room he went and sat on the bed and kissed her good night.  
  
"Merry Christmas baby." He went to leave but she cought his hand.  
  
"You heard my daughter. Get in here Boscorelli."  
  
"Faith...." She sat up.  
  
"What?" Faith looked at him. "Why won't you spend the night tonight?"  
  
"Because I don't do Christmas very well, okay. I never had the Norman Rockwell Christmas. It was more like the Grinch on a case of beer buzz kinda day, you know. My old man was never in the giving spirt unless it was giving me and Mikey a beating." Faith pulled him down on the bed.  
  
"We can make Christmas a whole different thing for you. The kids want and need you hear. And so do I." She kissed him. "I love you Bosco. Your part of this family weather you like it or not."  
  
"I'm not going to be any good at this. I stopped celebrating along time ago."  
  
"It's like riding a bike. Once you learn you never forget." Faith kissed him again. She took his face in her hands and deepened the kiss. "Let's start with our own celebration." Bosco gave into Faith's kisses for a few minutes. Then he pushed her away.  
  
"I can't Faith. I need to go home and be by myself. I need to stay as far away from you and your family today." He stood up.  
  
"Bosco no. You will stay here and you will celebrate Christmas with the people who love and care about you. I won't have you sitting at home nursing a bottle." He looked at her. "What you think I didn't know. I know that you leave work on December 24 th and hide in your apartment till the 26 th. Getting lost in a bottle of something hard."  
  
"You didn't beleive the sking story?"  
  
"You on ski's? Come on Bos." Faith stood up. "I never pushed it because it was none of my buisness. Now it is. I love you and I can't let you pull away. Not any more. You belong here with us."  
  
"Faith, I love you. I love you more then anything in this world. You and the kids. But if there is one day in the whole year I fear, it's this day Faith. They day my dad almost killed me." Bosco sat down and ran his hands over his face. "I can't face the most unhappiest day of my life."  
  
"Bosco," Faith kneeled in front of him. "I will not let you be alone today. We are going to make this day have a whole new meaning for you. You dad is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. It's a day you need to change for yourself, for us. I need you today, the kids need you." She kissed his hands. "You need us. Let's make it the best Christmas ever."  
  
"Who died and made you Charlie Brown." Bosco smiled. "Okay. You talked me into it. But if I feel like I need to be alone, just let me go, okay." He looked at Faith's beautiful face. "We better get some sleep, rumor has it the kids get up ungodly early."  
  
"Who needs sleep?" She smiled wickedly and pulled him down on top of her. You can open this Christmas Present early."  
  
"Faith, your definatly on Santa's naughty list you know that?"  
  
"You wouldn't have it any other way Boscorelli."  
  
"This is true." And they celebrated, not only Christmas but their new life together.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bosco turned over and looked at the clock. It was only five but he knew the kids would be up soon. Faith lay next to him. He didn't want to spend this day with them and end up saying or doing something that would make them all hate him. But he knew if he wanted any kind of life with them he needed to lean on them. Slipping out of bed he got dressed and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee and some good Christmas memories.  
  
"You slept on the couch didn't you?" Emily came up behind him as he was starting the coffee.  
  
"As if it was any of your business I slept in the bedroom. " Emily smiled. Bosco would be living with by New Years. She got a pot to heat milk for Charlie and her hot chocolet. "Charlie still sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. Give him ten minutes. So...what did you get mom?"  
  
"You can wait till she opens it."  
  
"Why won't you tell me. She's going to open it in a little bit."  
  
"You have no patice what so ever do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry. I had Alex and Kim help me so there shouldn't be a problem." He looked at Emily. "It's not a ring Em. Just so you know." She looked up from the pot on the stove.  
  
"I guess I knew." She looked back down at what she was doing.  
  
"It's too soon Emily. Your dad...everything. It's too soon."  
  
"I know. I guess I just like the way things have been. You've both been so happy."  
  
"We don't have to be engaged or married to be happy. I told you about wanting to take it slow."  
  
"I just don't want....even if it doesn't...if you guys never....."  
  
"I'm always going to be here for you and Charlie. And your mom. We made a promise that if the dating thing falls though we were still going to be freinds. That goes for you too."  
  
"Like that ever happens." Bosco smiled.  
  
"If it helps I can't think of my life without you guys in it. I was all ready to spend Christmas by myself like I always do. But the more you mom talked about you guys wanting me here the more I knew I had to change not only for you guys but my self."  
  
"We don't just want you here Bosco. We need you here." Emily took the milk off the stove. She wiped her tears and looked at him. "I'm going to wake up Charlie. You go wake up mom. Don't take to long, I don't know if I can hold Charlie back for long." She turned and headed to thier room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Faith." Bosco wispered in her ear. Kissing her neck.  
  
"Is the sun up?" She growned.  
  
"No. But your kids are." Faith opened one eye.  
  
"Are you?" He smiled.  
  
"My eyes are open if that's what your askn'" He kissed her warm lips. "We have a time limit here so get your pretty ass out of bed woman before they come looking for us."  
  
"Your pretty cheerful this morning. You must of gotten some sleep."  
  
"Not really. But I did a lot of thinking and you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm glad we decied to do this."  
  
"This?"  
  
"Become....more then freinds."  
  
"So what made you decide it was such a good thing?"  
  
"Just being with you makes me happy. And the kids to. I guess I never knew what being really happy was till now. Thank you Faith." She sat up and pulled on her t-shirt and jogging pants. She went to the closet for a sweatshirt.  
  
"I'm happy to Bos. One of these days your going to realize this was all ment to be."  
  
"Now your the optimest. I still want to make sure your sure about this before......"  
  
"Before you move in?"  
  
"Are you saying you want me to move in?"  
  
"When ever your ready. I want you here all the time. I don't sleep when your not here. I need you. In my house, in my bed, at work. I just need you all the time and it scares me something awful." Bosco stood up and went to her.  
  
"I'm here Faith. For you. When ever you need me." He kissed her as Emily charged into the door.  
  
"Let's get a move on people. Time is at the up most importance." Bosco smiled.  
  
"God that girl is as bossy as her old lady." Faith smiled.  
  
"I done good huh?"  
  
"Whatever. Let's get out there before they tear into anything not nailed down."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"This is from Charlie and me." Emily handed Bosco a box. It was brightly wrapped and had a big red bow on it.  
  
"What could it be?"  
  
"Open it Bosco." He looked at them and shook it. Slowly he tore the paper off of it. "Come on unwrap it like a man." Charlie lauged. Bosco tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box. He opened that to find a gold keychain shaped like a mustang. Truning it around he read the inscription. 'We love U, Em & Charlie.'  
  
"This is so great guys. I love it. Come here." They both hugged Bosco. "I love you guys too." He got up and went to the tree and took a small box from behind the tree. "Faith, this is for you." She smiled.  
  
"Oh Bosco you shouldn't have." She took out a small neclace with a heart shaped dimond. "It's beautiful." She leanded over and kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
"No thank you guys. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time."  
  
"Any time Bosco. Any time. Let's get this place cleaned up and we'll start dinner. " The phone rang. Faith picks it up after finding it unter some wrapping paper. "Hello."  
  
"Faith, it's Angela. Is Maurice with you?" Faith looked at Bosco. 'Your mom' she mouthed. He nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, he's right here." She handed him the phone/  
  
"Hey Ma. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Same to you honey. I'm glad your with Faith and her family. I just wanted to be sure your okay."  
  
"I'm fine ma. If your not busy later you should stop by. Faith and the kids and me are making a big dinner."  
  
"I just might do that. It's been a long time since I say my boy on Christmas. I love you Maurice."  
  
"I love you to ma." He hung up the phone and smiled. He looked at the three people in front of him and wondered why he had waited so long to let them in. Faith stood up and turned around seeing him staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you." He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you Faith." He kissed her. Charlie and Emily just stared at them. Putting Faith down he just stood in the middle of the room and grined.  
  
"Is this his way of getting outta cleaning up mom?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I think he hit the egg nog before I got up." Emily looked at Bosco.  
  
"No guys he's just making the best out of his first Christmas in twenty years." Faith kissed her childrens heads and sent them off to finnish cleaning. "Come on Bos lets get you some coffee." Faith was happy that she could make him feel like she did on this day. They spent the rest of it cleaning and cooking and laughing. Just like it sould be when your with family. And it didn't matter if they lived together or ever got married they would always be just that. A Family. 


End file.
